Switching Sides
by Kimiko Hyuuga-chan
Summary: "So, as you were saying?" Itachi finally said once the guy sat the drinks on the table. "I'm. A. Guy." "What!" One date. One blind date with a cross-dressing blonde male managed to change Itachi's life for the better. Or was it for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This story is Yaoi. This of course means BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.

**0-0-0-0**

The Black haired man stepped inside the dimly lit restaurant, the aroma of crisp garlic bread floating in the air. Out of all the things the pale man could be doing on a Sunday, he had to be on a blind date. He was usually a calm person, but something about being surprised pissed him off.

He hated being unprepared. But thanks to his aquatic animal obsessed friend he ended up here. Oh, Kisame will definitely pay. He walked through the restaurant looking for his date.

'Shouldn't be that hard judging that the place is close to empty' Itachi thought smugly.

He finally saw a sign of civilization as he headed toward the back. He walked past a table with an old man with wild, white hair and red marks down his face and a lust filled looking brunette hanging on his arm. Disgusting. Finally the man spotted his table, seeing that there was a blonde sitting all alone.

'A blonde? Very original, Kisame' he thought chuckling silently.

He then started studying the female's features as he made his way over. She had elbow length golden wheat colored hair (was it natural or dyed?), but part of it was in a ponytail.

He stepped in front of the awaiting girl getting a better look. Smooth ivory colored skin and beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Or eye as a matter of fact, since she had a long bang covering her left eye.

"Uchiha Itachi." the raven introduced himself with a small smile. The blonde got up shaking Itachi's hand, him noticing the long black gloves covering her hands. The Uchiha took a mental note to question that later.

"I'm Iwa Deidara, un" she replied smiling back. Itachi also noticed the unusual bass in the female's voice. Another topic to cover.

The two sat down as a waiter approached them stating his name and handed them menus. He then excused himself to tell the white haired man to settle down. "Hm" Itachi murmured softly but loud enough for Deidara to hear.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"Not to be rude but it's just that Deidara is quite an unusual name for a girl."

"And nice dress by the way." he commented coolly, trying to save himself, though the blonde didn't really have the chest to hold up the black cocktail dress.

Deidara opened her mouth to respond but the waiter had come back for their orders. Deidara pursed her lips, eyes fixated on the waiter who interrupted her oncoming rant. "I'll have the chicken alfredo and water" Itachi ordered setting the menu in the man's hands.

"And you Deidara?" Deidara's jaw clenched as she spoke, making her face look oddly masculine. "I'll have what he's having, but with sweet tea, un." The waiter nodded, collecting Deidara's menu and left to get their drinks.

"So, as you were saying?" Itachi finally said once the guy sat the drinks on the table.

"I'm. A. Guy." Deidara said still frowning.

The world seemed to freeze for a brief second as those three words sunk deep into Itachi's brain. "What?" Itachi yelled his voice louder than the old man's bellowing laugh. "I'm a guy. You didn't know that?" asked the confused blonde.

"Obviously not!" the Uchiha said still yelling. He wanted to keep his cool, but this was unbelievable! "But your blue friend-"

"Ugh! Damn that Kisame." Itachi growled storming toward the restaurant door.

"Wait!" Deidara called going after the man. Itachi brought his hand to the handle but before he could open it he felt a firm grip on his other arm. "Where are you going, un?"

'He's joking right?' He thought to himself.

"Uh, home? You're a guy, not a girl." Itachi said in a 'duh' tone. The blonde arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Can't you tell? I have no boobs, un."

Itachi's eye twitched as his face flushed a light pink in embarrassment. "I thought you were just flat chested! Plus, I'm not gay" Itachi said, snatching his arm away.

"Just please stay, un. Give it a try, you might even like it." Deidara purred softly licking the shell of the Uchiha's ear. Itachi had to restrain himself from even the slightest shiver.

'When the hell did he get so close?' Itachi panicked.

"I told you, I-" Itachi stopped suddenly as a soft whimper escaped from the blonde. Itachi looked down at the shorter man who was now pouting like a child. The raven felt a light tug on his heart, giving him a slightly weird feeling.

"Fine." the Uchiha grunted.

Deidara's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, quickly dropping his act. The blonde turned away and began walking to their table, Itachi following. Itachi grinned in amusement as he watched the others' small, curved feminine hips sway from side to side.

'Maybe Kisame did make a slight mistake- No! Don't defend the enemy.' Itachi thought angrily.

As they took their seats Itachi saw that the food was placed on the table. It was probably cold so he stuck to his water, but that didn't seem to stop blonde.

Itachi's P.O.V

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. What do you do for a living?" I said propping my head on my hands. I listened for a few minutes as Deidara rambled on about being an artist, but I soon tuned him out as I watched his plump looking pink lips moved in sync with the muted words coming out of his mouth.

'I wonder what his lips taste like.'

No, there was no way I was gay. I was a proud member of the Uchiha family for crying out loud! These foreign thoughts were deeply frowned upon and I had enough pressure. My family owned one of the biggest companies in this city and it was a requirement to maintain the perfect image.

A scowl formed on my face at the mental image of my father's face full of disgrace and disgust if I were to abolish the family name and what about Sasuke?

He looks up to me. What kind of role model would I be if I became the one thing our father hated? Before I got any further I was brought back to reality when I felt a soft hand caress mine.

Deidara's P.O.V

"So tell me a bit about yourself. What do you do for a living?" Itachi asked with interest. Or was it fake? Oh who cares, at least he stayed, right? "I'm an artist, un. I sorta travel from town to town entering my art work in their weekend exhibits and if someone likes it they pay me for it" I started.

I had recently settled in Tokyo, making just enough for a simple living. Just the basics: cheap but nice apartment, and food; not exactly enough judging on how skinny I was. As for my art not a lot of people cared for it because my beliefs were so called 'amateur'.

See, I say art is fleeting. Meant to be there one second then explode in a great blast. Explosions were beautiful. Though most famous artists greatly disagree with my views, some respect them. For example, my favorite art critic, Sasori Akasuna, or as I secretly called him: Sasori Danna.

I met Sasori Danna in this museum, where he was attending their exhibit. I had waited for this day so my role model could see my work and praise me. I signed in late just so they would show my creation last.

Finally it was time for the big finale. My sculpture was based on a classic- Swan Lake. It was a life size ice sculpture of a slender ballerina with two swans' wings expanded out and wrapped around her waist. But no one knew nor could see the small bombs planted in the ice just waiting to go off.

I scanned the crowd and saw Sasori Danna sitting in the first row with slight amusement on his face. "Oh, it just gets better Danna" I muttered to myself. Once everyone settled, I knew it was show time.

"Art is . . . BANG!" I shouted making the sculpture burst into thousands of tiny ice shards. I listened to the surprised gasps that turned to wild applause and smirked. I looked over to where Sasori was sitting and saw that he was gone.

My eyes franticly searched for the redheaded artist until I spotted him going back into the building. "Hey Sasori Da- Akasuna" I halted quickly in front of the man, feeling quite small. Though I was inches taller than him.

"What brat?" he grumbled.

"How'd you like it? My art, un?"

"Your art? You stupid brat, that wasn't art!" Sasori hissed angrily.

"What do you mean, un?" I was confused.

'Why would he say something like that?' Deidara growled in his head.

"Confused? Well, here's an important lesson. Art is meant to last forever and not disperse suddenly! Art is eternal." Sasori simply said. With one last smirk he turned away and walked to his car. I just stood there dumbfounded.

It was like I'd been struck across the face. Art was- dare I say it- eternal? Impossible! I ran outside making a beeline toward the critics' car and started to tap obnoxiously on his window. After a minute I heard a long, angry groan and then the window slowly came down.

"You again? Look kid I don't have time for- "

"You're wrong, un."

Sasori chuckled once. "I beg your pardon?"

"Art doesn't last forever. It soon fades and leaves a person's memory, un. Art is a blast, something that'll be remembered as a great explosion of wonder and sheer awesomeness. It's fleeting, un" I turned my back on the shocked redhead, knowing my career was over though it barely begun.

"You have a lot of nerve, brat. Thinking art is fleeting- BAH! But I can't help but have some respect for you" Sasori sighed. I turned back around my eyes wide. "W-what, un?" I stammered.

"I won't repeat myself, brat. Here's my card. Try not to annoy me" he said with a smirk before driving off. The next day I read in the magazine that he put my quote that I said to him in his interview. Though he totally bad mouthed me and my art, he said that he could only give me the respect I deserved.

"And ever since then I've kept in touch with Sasori Danna, un." I looked up from my story to see Itachi's face in a tight frown.

'What's wrong with him?' Deidara's eyebrows furrowed. I grabbed his hand and he jumped. So he wasn't listening after all.

Itachi jumped when he felt the blondes' hand caress his. "What's wrong Itachi, un?" Deidara said his soft blue eyes meeting coal black ones. Itachi, realizing what was going on, snatched his hand back quickly as if he'd been burned.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" the raven said getting up and leaving money on the table. His dark eyes were cold and unreadable.

"What's wrong this time?" Deidara whined speed walking after him. This time Itachi didn't stop until he was in his car, and drove off. Before he had gone too far he glanced back in the mirror to the pitiful looking blonde.

His ocean blue eyes filled with sadness. It took all his effort not to turn back around and stay. No, the faster he got away the sooner he'd be able to figure out these odd feelings bubbling inside him. Or get rid of them completely.

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi pulled into his driveway, quickly turning off the blinding car lights. The entire two story house was dark except for the dimmed light in the dining area.

'Okaasan probably fell asleep at the table reading again' the raven thought.

He turned off the purring engine and snuck into the house. He hurried toward the flight of stairs silently making his way up until he heard a chair scrape against his parents' floor. "Itachi." A deep voice boomed. 'Shit!' he thought facing his father.

"It's late Itachi. You know I have an important meeting to attend and you're required to be there." Fugaku said his dark eyes boring into his sons'. Oh how he wanted to turn away from those judging eyes but kept them focused to avoid any unwanted conflict.

"Yes I know Otousan. It won't happen again." Itachi said. "Oh I know it won't. Be dressed and downstairs by 6:15" Fugaku grumbled then quickly disappeared upstairs.

Itachi waited until he heard the door to his parents' room close and then sighed. He walked up the stairs and was at the door to his room when he heard a soft voice call out to him. "Aniki-san? What're you doing?"

Itachi smiled slightly and faced the speaker. "I was just going to bed and so should you Sasuke-kun."

"I want- I need to talk to you" the young Uchiha stated.

Itachi sighed, hating the fact that he'd have to turn his own brother away. "Sorry Sasuke, I've had a long day and I'm tired. But later I promise" Itachi thumped the young boy on the forehead smiling softly.

Sasuke frowned and made his way back to his room muttering angrily about being treated like a child. Itachi chuckled and went into his room closing the door. He collapsed onto the bed not even bothering to undress as his eyes closed immediately.

**0-0-0-0**

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: This story is Yaoi. This of course means BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.

**0-0-0-0**

Soft ivory hands roamed over the pale heated flesh. The ravens' breath hitched and became uneven as a pair of plump pink lips licked at his hardened nubs. A hot pink muscle appeared from between the satin lips and rolled the nub around, slightly grazing it with his teeth.

"Nghh . . . Deidara s-stop teasing damnit!"

The blonde smirked mischievously but obeyed. Before going further down the blonde bit down on his nipple making Itachi arch a few inches off the bed groaning.

Itachi watched his blue eyed angel go down his chest leaving a trail of chaste kisses in his wake. His blue eyed angel. Why did that sound so right when it was so wrong?

Deidara quickly directed the Uchiha's attention back to him as his tongue dipped into the others' navel making him shiver. Deidara hooked his pinky onto Itachi's boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. The Uchiha hissed in satisfaction as his red member was released from its prison.

Deidara stared with cat-like eyes at the bulge in front of his face. "Too big for you?" Itachi asked smugly. "Heh. When we're done that smirk will be wiped off your face and you'll be withering underneath me." The blonde growled.

Placing his hands firmly on Itachi's hips the blonde covered the ravens' swollen tip, his tongue flickering at the slit tasting the Uchiha's bittersweet precum.

Ignoring his gag reflex Deidara shoved the leaking cock further down his throat moaning, sending vibrations throughout the other males' body. Itachi's hands found their way into the long blonde tresses as the owner them bobbed his head on the Uchiha's thick cock.

Itachi growled, tightening his grip on the others' hair.

"Ugh! Deidara – Mmm – I'm gonna" he couldn't even finish his sentence as Deidara sucked harder.

He felt himself reaching his climax, the tight coil in his abdomen springing loose and he exploded into Deidara's hot, wet cavern. A soft mewl of relief escaped the Uchiha's lips, shuddering violently as Deidara greedily drank his seed.

"Itachi." Itachi moaned as the blonde male said his name with such want. "Itachi! Hurry, wake up." Itachi's eyes sprung open in anger until he realized the voice who woke him was his mother.

"O-Okaasan?" Itachi muttered.

Mikoto smiled warmly. "Yes darling. Now get up, it's 5:50. You don't want to anger your father." At those words Itachi jolted out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Mikoto chuckled lightly and left to give her son privacy, not noticing the mess her son made. Once in the bathroom Itachi stripped himself of his sticky clothes, turned on the shower and stepped into the soothing water.

A quick image of Deidara kneeling in front of him begging flashed through his mind. He shook his head sighing. "Get yourself together." Itachi told himself, starting to wash.

Deidara's P.O.V (Last night)

"I'm home!" I cried, happy to hear the soft meow that came from the closet. I laughed and made my way to my pantry in my small kitchen. I opened the door and watched as a ball of sandy colored fur tumbled out along with an avalanche of cheerios.

"How'd you get yourself locked in the pantry again Taro-kun?" I said picking the kitten up and cuddling him to my chest. Taro purred softly and 'meowed' tilting his head. I sighed and plopped himself onto my two seated sofa.

"The date was perfect . . . until he ran off on me" Taro meowed again. "He has long black hair, onyx eyes, and cute frown lines on his face. He's a real sexy Uchiha." I smiled.

Taro purred happily. "Forget it, he's mine, un. If only I could see him again." I sighed getting up, Taro leaping from my arms. I side glanced at my answering machine and saw the red light flashing.

I groaned inwardly, deleting them all. I doubt it was anyone important. Most likely my masochist, money hungry whore landlords demanding the overdue rent.

I walked back to my room, which was pretty small containing nothing but a dresser, a simple black futon and a few throw pillows. I quickly discarded the dress I wore leaving my cotton boxers on and settled into bed.

'Now to dream my new favorite dream – Uchiha Itachi. Sorry Sasori Danna.' I thought happily.

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi darted down the stairway to where his father was waiting. "Come on before we're late" Fugaku grumbled, walking out the door. Itachi quietly followed and got into the car. He closed his eyes once the car started, getting his 'perfection' act together before they reached their destination.

This was a very important meeting for his strict father and he couldn't afford to screw up on any account. If he did, to bluntly put it that would be his ass. The car came to a complete stop and his eyes snapped open.

The memories of last night were immediately pushed into the back of his mind. They made their way through the building, the people they passed in the halls muttering polite greetings such as "Good morning Mr. Uchiha" and such.

Finally they reached the fifth floor stopping at the large oak doors that led to the conference room. Fugaku looked toward his son and muttered "You better not mess this up".

When they entered the room a hush of silence quickly fell over the room. "Fugaku-san, so nice of you to join us." A man with long, dirty blonde hair in a pony tail and short, scruffy bangs stood up. There were other people sitting around the table that looked similar to him but they weren't important.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, Yamanaka-san. I'm sure you know how teenagers can be" Fugaku said. Itachi growled mentally at being blamed for his father's tardiness.

Okay so maybe it was partly his fault (though he'd never admit it), but the other part was Deidara's. Itachi was suddenly refocused by the man's chuckling.

"Yes, I do know. I have a daughter to prove that and please call me Inoichi" he said gesturing with his hand for them to sit. As they sat the man continued.

"As we all know, Uchiha Corporations and Yamanaka Records are two out of the three biggest companies in this city. Our companies are always bumping heads with each other thought it gets us nowhere.

"Fugaku came up with a brilliant idea to expand our productions in a positive way. Fugaku has proposed to combine Yamanaka Records with Uchiha Corporations.

"Normally I would have refused, seeing as that Uchiha was our biggest threat but this partnership doesn't just benefit them. It does us some good." Inoichi took a pause to take a sip of water.

At that moment Itachi wanted to slump back in his chair and kick his feet up on the table. He had wanted to, doesn't mean he could unless he was ready to die. "And to celebrate our success I'll be hosting a party next Friday" Inoichi smiled hearing murmurs of agreement.

Fugaku cleared his throat, instantly silencing the room. "If you don't mind Inoichi-san, how about we host the party at my house?" Inoichi briefly thought this over then smiled.

"Of course we can. Plus it seems my daughter has taken an interest in your son."

Itachi's eyebrow rose slightly at the sound of his name. "Itachi meet Inoichi's daughter. Ino Yamanaka." Fugaku said. Itachi glanced over to the sound of a girl giggling and almost choked on his saliva.

There next to him was a girl with long blonde hair up into a ponytail, and a long bang covering the right side of her face. Memories from last night that the Uchiha tried to forget suddenly rushed back, poisoning his mind.

She looked like an exact replica of Deidara!

Well, except the fact that her hair is a pale blonde color and her bang is on the right.

'Oh, and she has boobs. Though they aren't much.' Itachi added.

A couple of minutes passed as Itachi got himself together mentally before he spoke. "Nice to meet you Yamanaka-san." Ino giggled a shrill laugh making Itachi wince at the sound.

"No need to be so formal Itachi-kun! After all we'll be working together from now on" she said batting her eyelashes. Itachi felt bile crawling up his throat, trying to push its way out but forced it back.

'This is going to be a long meeting' Itachi inwardly groaned.

**0-0-0-0**

"Alright, I'm coming damnit!" yelled a voice coming from behind the other side of the door Itachi was banging on. The door opened revealing a tall, muscular blue skinned man. "I should slaughter you Kisame" Itachi growled stepping into the ocean blue painted living room.

"Hey how are? Oh, I'm fine thanks for asking Itachi-san." Kisame mumbled closing the door. "Ugh, Kisame you really need to drop this whole 'under the sea' shit. The place needs to be repainted, 'cause every time I come here I feel like I'm in the city of Atlantis." Itachi grumbled.

Kisame scoffed. "I know you didn't come all the way down here to talk about my interest in marine life" he chuckled.

"You mean your obsession? And you're right; it's about that date you set me up with." Itachi said now glaring at the nervous looking blue man. "What about it Itachi? Did it go well?"

Itachi grinned. "Oh yeah the date went great. Until I found out what was under the belt!" Itachi snarled feeling a slight sting in his eyes. "You slept with Deidara?" Kisame yelled.

"Of course not! He told me you idiot. Why the hell would you set me up with a guy? I'm straight." He yelled starting to see red.

"Okay, calm down your eyes are red. I'll explain." Kisame replied backing away from the raven. Itachi sighed closing his bloodshot eyes and took a moment to calm. "You have a minute."

"Okay, so I was in this club right? And I saw him at the bar, so we started talking and he described his type. Though it wasn't someone like me I realized that his potential guy sounded a lot like my best friend. So, I did him a favor and hooked him up with you" Kisame said quickly in one breath before ducking under his coffee table.

Itachi took a moment to register that and started to chuckle. Seeing his black haired friend laughing, Kisame rose from his position chuckling nervously. "So, I take it that you're okay with that?"

"Hell no! How could you even – you know I'm straight!" Itachi snapped.

'Then why'd you have a wet dream about Deidara?' his conscious snapped back.

Itachi let out a low growl. Kisame backed a step away from the Uchiha before speaking. "How was I supposed to know? You rarely even pay attention to girls!" Itachi's jaw clenched.

"What? It's not like he tried to kiss you or anything, right?" Kisame shrugged. "He licked my ear" Itachi replied, twitching slightly at the memory. "You know he did kinda look like the kinky type" Kisame muttered, more likely to himself than Itachi.

"Kisame!"

"Sorry my bad." Kisame said and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. "Oh! And you won't believe what happened this morning." Itachi chuckled as if he was losing his mind. Kisame's eyebrow arched slightly giving his friend a puzzled look.

'He's never shown this much emotion' he thought.

"So, what happened?" "There was a meeting with some people from Yamanaka Records. And so the man's daughter was there and I looked at her right? Guess what I realized?" Kisame chuckled knowing his reply would rile up Itachi.

"That you don't like girls – "Kisame cringed at that that word "– and you're deeply in love with me?" Itachi's eyes focused on the back of Kisame's head mentally burning a hole right through it.

"Don't start with me today Kisame." Kisame grinned but pressed no further. "Seriously what did you realize?"Itachi stayed silent, imagining a few more ways to demolish his blue shark looking friend before continuing.

"The chick looked just like Deidara, except she had pale blonde hair and boobs!" Itachi still couldn't believe it.

Why was this blonde haired boy plaguing his mind?

"Sounds to me that you like him. Why else would you automatically think of him? Any other straight man would've thought Britney Spears." Kisame said pouring himself some tea. "Want some?"

"Shut up Kisame and no thanks. I mean even if I did like him – and I definitely don't – I couldn't because I have my image to maintain." Itachi said trying to convince himself, but another part of him thought otherwise.

"You mean Fugaku's image?" Kisame said more a statement than a question. Itachi sighed. He was right. It had always been his father's dream for him to follow exactly in his footsteps and take over the family business, not Itachi's.

But he didn't want to disappoint his father and family so he did what was expected of him. "Yeah, but I can't tarnish the Uchiha family name. You know how long it's taken me to win my father's approval? And I still have a bit to go." Itachi was conflicted.

Part of him said 'fuck the family name and find Deidara', the other said 'fuck Deidara and honor the family'.

"You know what? I'm real tired of you Uchiha's and your damn pride. Answer this question for me. Do you like Deidara?" Kisame stared at him intensely. "What? Were you even listening to –"

Kisame growled. "Were you listening to me? Do you like Deidara or not? Tell the truth." Itachi glanced away from Kisame's stare and started to think. He thought back to when Deidara licked the shell of his ear, making him almost shiver.

And then his little erotic dream. Maybe it was just a physical attraction? Then why did his heart fell like it would burst when he was near him or just merely thinking of him? "Yes. Yes, I do like him." Itachi finally answered.

"Okay. Do you want to see him again?" Itachi growled. He just admitted he liked the damn boy so of course he wanted to! "Yes. But how – "

Kisame held his finger up, a predatory grin on his face. "You stay right here" then he disappeared out the room. Itachi sat there waiting and wondering what Kisame was up to. Before he could come up with theory two Kisame returned with a newspaper.

"Look at this right here" Kisame turned to a page and pointed to a spot. Itachi's eyes grazed the paper and looked at Kisame in confusion. "California now marries gays? What does this have to do with Deidara? All I said was I like him not confess my eternal love. Not that I have that either."

Kisame's eyes went wide as his face turned bloodshot red and he chuckled. "My bad. I had to dog ear that page. Turn to the next one, left column." Itachi sighed in irritation and began to read. Kisame sighed loudly drawing Itachi's attention to him.

"Out loud" Kisame huffed.

"Alright. The Konoha art museum is hosting its 8th Annual art exhibit. Some of the famous artists and art critics that will be attending are Sasori Akasuna, blah, blah, not important, Deidara Iwa" Itachi paused.

Kisame smiled. "When is it?"

"Uh, this Wednesday." It may have seemed like it was no big deal but on the inside there were fireworks. "That's two days away" Kisame said taking the newspaper.

He looked at the married gays headline and sighed dreamily before folding it neatly, putting it on the coffee table. "Why Kisame?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"Huh? What'd I do this time?" Kisame grumbled.

"You clearly like me, so why would you help me? Not that I really care" Itachi said. "Well, I am your friend, right? And it's the least I can do since I'm the first person you told" Itachi frowned. "Told you what?"

"That you're gay, duh!"

"I never said that Kisame" The blue man laughed. "You didn't have to. I mean you're chasing after some guy you met a day ago and you like him too!"

"As friends! Like as friends, that's what I meant, yeah." Itachi's face turned different shades of red. "Ha, yeah right! Hey, if you and that blonde don't work out can I have a go?" Kisame winked.

Itachi immediately frowned. "Kisame, just – just shut the fuck up man."

**0-0-0-0**

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan 3


	3. Chapter 3 part I

Warnings: This story is Yaoi. This of course means BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.

**0-0-0-0**

"Goodness Itachi! Slow down, it's not going anywhere." Mikoto scolded as Itachi shoved his dinner roll into an already full mouth. He pushed back his chair, quickly putting his dishes away in the sink almost shattering them as he let them just drop.

"Going somewhere Itachi?" Fugaku asked putting his silverware down. "Yeah, to the museum" Itachi said hurriedly washing his dish.

"You're seventeen Itachi; you don't have to lie to me." Fugaku said narrowing his eyes. Itachi threw his dad an irritated look. "I know that, but I'm not lying to you. I'm going to Konoha museum for their art exhibit" Itachi said.

"Oh great! Maybe you should take Sasuke along." Mikoto beamed completely unaware of the looks of annoyance from her sons.

"Mother I don't think Sasuke wants to go –"

Fugaku stood up walking to the sink. "You will take your brother to the museum and be back by nine o' clock. Unless there's another reason you're going to the museum." Fugaku smirked.

Itachi turned his gaze from his father, blushing lightly. "N-never mind" he said rushing up stairs to take a quick shower. "But I wanted to play with Naruto!" Sasuke whined.

**0-0-0-0**

"Why do we have to a stupid museum anyway? I wanted to show Naruto my new video game! And beat him." Sasuke growled. Ever since they had left the house Sasuke had been pouting nonstop.

Itachi groaned. "Why are you so infatuated with that blonde kid?" Then he smiled. "Aw, does Sasuke have a crush on the Uzumaki?" Itachi teased.

Naruto was Sasuke's best friend ever since the blonde followed him around on their first day of elementary school. He was a loud obnoxious blue eyed blonde. Kind of like a miniature Deidara, but with shorter hair and whisker marks.

Itachi looked over to Sasuke who was fiddling with his seatbelt. Wait a second. The car came to a silent stop and Itachi started to grip the wheel.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me" Sasuke nodded. Itachi inhaled getting ready to scold Sasuke for his feelings; he couldn't become a screw up like his older brother but then he stopped.

He was going through the same thing Sasuke was and Sasuke needed him. "Now I see why you didn't want to go with me" Itachi chuckled, starting to drive again.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not. I understand completely." Itachi smiled a rare genuine smile.

They drove for awhile longer, and then took a right turn into the parking lot. "How do you understand Aniki?" Sasuke finally said. Itachi smirked to himself.

"You'll learn soon enough Sasuke. Real soon." Sasuke gave Itachi a questioning look and quickly slid out of the car. Itachi looked at the building that was being showered in colorful lights. A glorious worm shaped statue that was carved from marble sat in a fountain.

The fountain was placed right in the middle of the carpeted walkway that led into the building. "Oi! Sasuke-teme!" Suddenly an orange blur sped past Itachi and tackled the younger Uchiha.

"Speak of the devil" Itachi muttered.

There sitting calmly on Sasuke's chest was a little boy in an orange shirt with dark jeans and had wild spikey blonde hair. "Naruto!" Sasuke gasped. "What brings here Naruto-kun? Stalking us?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Itachi. "No, old granny Tsunade decided to drag me to the boring museum! Why are you here teme?"

"Just like you I forced to come here by my dad. Now get off me dobe!" Sasuke growled. As Naruto was pushed off a lady with shoulder-length blonde hair tied in two pigtails and ridiculously big boobs came up.

"Hey Naruto! What'd I tell you about running off?" She growled holding the screeching blonde by his ear.

"Ow, granny-Chan! I saw teme that's why I ran off" Tsunade looked over to Sasuke then to Itachi who had been standing there quietly.

"I've never seen you here before Itachi-san. What brings you here?" Tsunade questioned with a sly smirk. Itachi blushed a bright pink remembering his reason for attending.

"I just came to see a friend" he said feeling slightly uneasy. Something about Tsunade seemed to make Itachi nervous.

'It's like she knows' Itachi thought.

"A friend, huh? Well, whatever we'll see you later. Come on Naruto" said Tsunade. "Wait can Sasuke walk with us?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi with pleading eyes. Itachi sighed and nodded.

It would be best for Sasuke not to meet Deidara just yet. Sasuke smiled and ran happily to Naruto and Tsunade, the trio disappearing into the building. Itachi locked his car, checking all four doors and entered the building.

The walls were a rich crème color with numerous canvases hanging neatly spaced out in a row. Itachi quickly scanned through the crowd for his blonde.

The raven finally spotted his target standing in front of a large clay sculpture talking to some weird looking bastard with long black hair and had a face as pale as a sheet.

Next to the blonde was a clearly annoyed redhead who was glaring harshly at the pale faced man. Itachi strode over to the group, hearing bits of their conversation as he came closer.

" . . . I do fancy your sssculptures, but I would love for you to paint one of your unique pieces as a mural to my bedroom. I just moved in and I need someone to decorate the place" the man slithered, his tongue flicking out.

Itachi's eyes flashed red. He quickly stepped behind Deidara, wrapping his arms around the surprised blonde and growled at the snake-looking bastard.

"I'm sorry but he'll be busy in my room instead" Itachi smirked. That's not exactly what the Uchiha planned to say but he had to say something. I mean something about this guy just screamed creepy.

The said creepy man frowned but then began to smile as if he realized something. "You must be Fugaku's oldest ssson, Itachi Uchiha" the man smiled. Itachi stiffened at the mention of his father's name.

"I'm sorry but I don't seem to remember you" Itachi said letting go of Deidara. What a great time to meet one of his dad's associates. The man smiled a sinister smile.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Orochimaru, I used to be partners with your father" Orochimaru said. Itachi shuddered slightly, thanking the gods that he didn't remember this guy. What was his father thinking when he was working with this man?

"Well it was nice meeting you again, Orochimaru-san" Itachi forced himself to say.

"Likewise Itachi-ssan. And don't worry your little secret is safe with me" Orochimaru glared once more at the redhead; who grunted in response then smiled at Itachi and Deidara and left.

"So now that jeepers creepers is gone, I take that this is the man you've been obsessed about?" the redhead asked.

**0-0-0-0**

"My god Deidara! Will you shut it?" Sasori snapped at the jittery blonde. "But Danna, I'm so nervous, un. What if there is a cranky old man like you who doesn't like my new sculptures and paintings?" he whined.

Sasori growled shooting daggers at the blonde who in response chuckled nervously. Sasori sighed.

"Look brat, your work is fine. It doesn't nauseate me that much anymore, except for the one that you're going to blow up. Such a waste. Oh and please restrain yourself from calling me 'Danna', I don't want people to get the wrong idea" Sasori grimaced.

"Aw, why Danna? Don't you like me?" Deidara leaned over to kiss Sasori on the cheek only to be hissed at. The car came to a stop and Sasori muttered something to his driver, got out the car with Deidara close behind.

"Man, I'm so nervous! I wonder why this happens ALL the time" Deidara asked out loud to no one in particular. "This is almost as annoying as you talking about that Uchiha" At the mention of Itachi, Deidara instantly perked up.

"Speaking of him, I wonder if he's here. Nah, probably not, un." Deidara said more to himself. "Of course not. The all mighty Uchihas wouldn't actually show up, though they claim to be very appreciative of art" Sasori cursed their superior clan.

"Ooh! Look, it's my sculpture, un" Deidara squealed and started to drag Sasori to his piece of art. They stood there a while as Deidara chatted with a few people, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Suddenly the vilest creature walked up to them, a smile on his disgusting face. Sasori growled. "Orochimaru" he forced himself to say, like a child would be forced to eat vegetables.

"Sssasori" The red haired man winced slightly at his name being said and turned to glare at the sculpture. "Where's that annoying four-eyed kid that you keep with you?" Sasori muttered still staring at the sculpture.

"Oh, Sasori you're so harsh. Poor Kabuto-kun has a bit of a head cold I'm afraid" Orochimaru smirked. Sasori snorted making Deidara look at him with curiosity.

"Anyway this sculpture is very creative. I give my kudos to the artist" Orochimaru purred, reaching out to touch the art work.

Sasori growled and slapped his hand away.

"It says do not touch the artwork on display please" Sasori spat out the 'please' angrily. "Oh, Sasori you're sssuch a tease" Orochimaru laughed.

A flash of anger crossed Sasori's eyes as he stepped up to the still grinning man. Sasori may have been shorter than Orochimaru, but hell if his attitude wasn't twice his height.

"What's going on Da – Sasori, un?" Deidara asked, but Sasori ignored him. "Well, I must have the meaning of 'being a tease' wrong. So kicking your ass to keep you from molesting me is being a tease!" Sasori hissed angrily.

"I wonder what I'd be if I put you coma you filthy piece of shit."

Orochimaru frowned deeply and made a shooing motion making Sasori back up to avoid being touched. "The past is the past Sasori. Anyway I really like this."

Deidara beamed once again forgetting their previous subject. "Why thank you, un. It took me awhile to get the exact shape" Deidara bragged.

Orochimaru smiled. "I assume you do paintings too right?" Deidara nodded. "But I'm better at sculpting. Painting just doesn't seem to be my specialty" the blonde sighed.

"Oh nonsense. Though I do fancy your sssculptures, but I would love for you to paint one of your unique pieces as a mural to my bedroom. I just moved in and I need someone to decorate the place" Orochimaru flickered his tongue out, making Deidara whimper and Sasori snarl threateningly.

Deidara was about to make an excuse to hightail it out there when two strong arms wrapped around him. The blonde was about to snap at the intruder until he heard the voice it belonged to.

"I'm sorry but he'll be busy in my room instead." Itachi. That name sent shivers down his spine. How'd he know he'd be here? Deidara's heart seemed to pound and sputter in his chest as Itachi's warm, fresh breath ghosted around the back of his neck.

Perverse thoughts began to fill Deidara's mind, thinking of what that wonderful mouth could do to his body. He blushed wildly, tuning whatever everyone else was saying as he tried to will away his erection. Finally Deidara looked up to see Orochimaru leaving but not before he gave him and his Itachi a way too friendly smile.

That bastard.

**0-0-0-0**

"So, now that jeepers creepers is gone I take that this is the man you've been obsessed about?" the redhead asked. "You're obsessed with me?" Itachi chuckled placing his arms around the blonde once again.

Deidara blushed, slipping away from Itachi; who straightened up just as quick. "Uh, Sasori da – echem – this is Itachi, un" Deidara said. They both grunted a 'hello' toward each other.

"So, this is weird. You being here and all." Deidara said fidgeting slightly. "How so?" Itachi questioned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well, during our date you just up and left!" the blonde hissed putting his hands on his hips. For some strange reason Itachi noticed the blonde's clothes. He was wearing guy clothes.

He had on a white button up shirt and straight legged slacks complete with black dress shoes. His hair was in the same style but what really caught his attention were the bandages that covered his hands.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and turned it upward. "What's wrong with your hands?" Itachi asked trying to pull them off but failed since Deidara snatched his hand away.

"You didn't answer me, un" Itachi looked up at Deidara. "Oh. Look I'm so sorry for leaving you. I was just –"Itachi stopped, noticing that Sasori was still here.

"Uh, can we talk somewhere more, uh, private?" Itachi said lowly. "Say no more" Sasori said leaving the two alone.

"As you were saying?" Deidara said taking a few finger foods from the passing waiters. "I'm sorry I left you it's just that you were making me feel weird and I needed time to figure out why. And I've realized that I like you! Well, maybe a little. Kinda. Sorta." Itachi said in one breath.

Deidara stood there for a second then smiled. "So, you came here to see me, un?"

"Yeah."

Deidara's smile grew wider (if that's possible). "All because you like me." Itachi's face turned pink. "I guess so." After Itachi's confession the two made their way around the museum.

They talked about their opinions on the artwork they passed, well mostly Deidara talked and Itachi just 'hn'ed. But that was okay because Deidara had a feeling that Itachi just liked listening to his voice and he was right.

Itachi looked over to the blonde as he chatted happily. But something troubled the Uchiha. And it wasn't his feelings for Deidara but what he was hiding. Why did he have those bandages around his hands?

Itachi's curiosity peeked higher when he saw something cast off a glint on the left side of his did he cover half of that beautiful face? Was it a scar? A burn?

Whatever it was Itachi would have to ask later. He didn't want to upset the blonde again like he did with the hand topic. "How old are you Deidara? You can't be seventeen." Itachi finally spoke, slightly startling the boy.

"Oh well actually I am. What about you?" Deidara asked. "Yeah. I just graduated earlier. I still live with my parents – unfortunately – but when I enroll into college next year I'm getting my own place. You still with your folks?"

At that moment Deidara's face had hardened in a sad, lonely way. "Deidara?" Itachi said beginning to panic. Oh, shit. Why'd you say that? What if he is a runaway? Or worse, an orphan? Different scenarios formed in Itachi's head as the blonde's silence continued.

Then he spoke. "My parents are dead, un. I dropped out my last year of school so I could get a job to live by myself." Deidara said. "Deidara, I'm so sorry" Itachi reached out to touch the others' shoulder.

Deidara sighed calmly at the feel of Itachi's hand gently rubbing his shoulder. "Its okay, you didn't know, un." Deidara's smile returned. "Don't you have foster parents?"

"Psh. They don't give a fuck about me so I ran away, un. Sasori has offered to help me but I want to do it on my own. Though my landlords help me out a bit. One is a greedy miser and the other a religious crazed freak, but they're good to me" Deidara laughed.

Itachi gave a small smile, happy that the blonde was back to normal. They arrived back at the sculpture they met at, but for some reason everyone was heading outside towards the back door. "What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Deidara screeched grabbing Itachi's and leading the way outside. "Wait! What's going on Deidara?" Itachi repeated.

"You'll see, un. Just sit next to Sasori Danna" Deidara said pushing the Uchiha outside and turning toward another direction. "Why do you call him 'Danna'?" Itachi growled.

Deidara shrugged. "Long story, un." He said before running off. Itachi growled again. Something about a long story involving his Deidara and that Sasori guy pissed him off. When did he become so possessive?

Itachi shrugged it off and made his way to the seats. He sat down in the seat next to Sasori, making a soft grunt as a greeting. Sasori did the same. He looked over his shoulder and one of the waiters handing out long ponchos. "Why are they – "

"Oh, you'll need this." Sasori mumbled handing Itachi a small umbrella. The raven haired man gave him a questioning look but before he could say anything the crowd erupted with applause as an artist walked onto the stage.

It was Deidara. The crowd watched as the blonde artist dragged buckets of paint in front of a human sized canvas. Deidara stood facing his audience in front of his soon to be artwork.

"Okay, you'll want to open your umbrella in 3 . . . 2"

"Art in bang!" Deidara yelled activating all five of the bombs that were hidden in the buckets of paint.

Colors of red, blue, purple, orange, and yellow splattered onto the white canvas, him, and the poncho covered audience. Itachi and Sasori had blocked the messy explosions with their umbrellas.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Itachi looked out from the safety of his umbrella to see a painted Deidara bowing. Behind him on the canvas was messy, simple but intricate design.

'How'd he do that?' Itachi thought.

"Hey come on. Let's find Itachi" Itachi heard the oh-so familiar voice and remembered who he brought along to the museum. He quickly darted out of his seat and made his way through the crowd to Deidara.

When he approached Deidara the blonde smiled, red and purple covering his face. "I have to go now." Itachi said trying to avoid the others' sad eyes. "But here is my cell number. We should do this again" Itachi said.

Dipping his finger in a puddle of paint on the ground, he wrote his number down on Deidara's arm. Deidara smiled and kissed the surprised Uchiha on the cheek leaving a red smear.

Itachi chuckled one last time before quickly making his way to the parking lot. Sasuke was already there waiting for him. "Hey how come you only got paint on your cheek?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi touched the now drying paint on his cheek and smirked. "My friend gave me an umbrella but somehow the paint still got me" Sasuke grumbled muttering something.

"Anyway, Naruto wanted me to spend the night. Mother already gave me okay because Tsunade called her" Sasuke said.

Itachi 'hn'ed and watched as Sasuke ran off to Tsunade's car then he boarded into his. Itachi started his car and drove home with a smirk on his face.

**0-0-0-0**

This is only part 1 :)

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	4. Chapter 3 part II

I'm soooo sorry :( Had major computer problems.

Readers: Boo!

Me: Yeah, I know go ahead throw tomatoes.

Readers: *throws a baby*

Me: Hey! That's not a tomato. Anyway, to make up for lost time I'll give you 2 chapters well, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Ah, we all know I don't own Naruto. So, let's just stay off that depressing fact

**0-0-0-0**

"You better walk home, brat" Sasori said signaling his driver to lock the doors on the fully painted blonde. Deidara growled angrily, stomping his paint soaked foot. He reached for the handle but the car moved a few feet away from him.

Sasori rolled down the window enough for the bomb artist to see his dark brown eyes glare at him. "Touch the car and I'll make you a part of my puppet collection" he said his words laced with venom.

Deidara pouted for about 10 minutes until Sasori cleared his throat. "Get in" he said, opening the door. Deidara walked hesitantly to the car and gave the man a puzzling look.

"While you were throwing a childish temper tantrum, the paint dried. Do you want me to leave you?" Sasori sighed. Deidara quickly jumped into the car, earning a growl from Sasori.

"So, what'd you think Danna? Wasn't it amazing?" Sasori shrugged then looked over at Deidara. "What's on your arm brat?"

"Oh, Itachi gave me his number, un." Deidara smiled. The car slowed to a stop in front of a tall apartment building. "Ugh, I can't believe you live in this dump" Sasori grumbled.

"It's not a dump. It's actually pretty nice, but you live in a big house so of course you'd call a simple complex a dump, un" Deidara snapped, defending his home.

"Whatever." Deidara rolled his eyes and got out of the vehicle. "Later Sasori, un."

"See ya brat" The car drove off when Deidara stepped inside the building. Taking a right turn, Deidara headed toward his landlord's door. He knocked twice and a low voice answered.

"Who is it?" the low, scruffy voice asked. "Deidara, un. I have the rent." As soon as he said that the door flew open, revealing a tall man with a mask covering up most of his face except for his beady, bright green eyes.

"Hey, Kazuku" Deidara greeted stepping inside. Kazuku ignored the blonde, holding his hand out. "You said you have the rent?" he asked, blocking Deidara from moving any further. Deidara sighed pulling out a wad of cash.

Kazuku let out a heavy sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath and snatched the money away. "Sorry about the paint stains, un."

"Mesh, money is money" Kazuku muttered. He quickly counted the bills before shoving it into his pocket. "Welcome Deidara. Long time no see" Kazuku said, entering the kitchen and started to pour a clear liquid into three glasses.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Where's Hidan?"

"I'm fucking over here Blondie!" yelled a man with silver slicked back hair. He was wearing dark grey jeans that hung low on his waist, showing the waistband of his boxers.

He wore nothing else except for a necklace with a pendant of the Jashin symbol. Hidan grabbed one of the glasses that Kazuku had poured vodka in and downed it in one gulp.

"Aah, what brings you over here?" Hidan asked pouring another helping. "Rent" Deidara said sipping the alcohol slowly.

Kazuku let out a low, rumbling chuckle as counted the money again making Deidara and Hidan roll their eyes.

"Anyway, did you get caught in the middle of a fucking paint ball war or something?" Hidan smirked. Deidara looked puzzled for a second.

"Oh! My art show involved a few buckets of paint." Deidara shrugged. "Hm. Whose number is that?" Deidara blushed slightly at the still visible seven digits. "It's, uh, Itachi Uchiha's"

"You mean Uchiha as in Uchiha Corporations? They're loaded!" Kazuku said gripping Deidara's shoulders.

If Deidara wasn't mistaken, that dark spot forming on Kazuku's mask was him drooling at the thought of how rich the Uchihas' were. "Uh, yeah, un."

"Kazuku, let go of the boy. Greed is a sin and Jashin doesn't approve of that kind of fucking behavior" Hidan said. Kazuku rolled his eyes and exited the room.

"Well, I better leave. Night Kazu-san, Hidan." Deidara said turning toward the door. "Oh, wait a second Blondie!" Hidan yelled running to the laundry chute in the wall. Deidara stopped and watched as Hidan banged on the square panel and the latch open.

"Reeeorrw!" a sound came from behind the panel and after a few seconds a sand colored object flew out, followed by a couple of dirty socks and what not. "Taro!" Deidara ran to rescue his beloved cat.

"That damn cat was playing in the chute and the next thing you know he's making a fuss and refused to shut the hell up" Hidan complained. Taro, seeing his owner, leaped from the clothes into Deidara's arms.

"How long did you leave him in there?" Deidara scolded, picking lint from his kitten. "About an hour. But it's what he fucking deserves for scratching me! Should've skinned him for Jasin-sama." Hidan's eyes began to gleam with excitement at the idea.

Deidara gasped as Hidan began to laugh and darted out of the apartment to his, skipping two steps at a time. Once inside safely he set Taro down and sighed.

"Stupid ass Hidan." Deidara frowned, still able to hear the maniacs' laugh through the chute. Taro hissed loudly, darting into the bedroom.

Deidara closed the chute, hoping Hidan wasn't thinking of climbing it. The blonde toed off his shoes leaving them by the door and went to his room.

He undressed quickly, tossing the clothes into a hamper and threw himself ungracefully onto the bed. Deidara traced the number on his arm again before Taro's soft purr lulled him to sleep.

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi looked up at the ceiling of his father's lobby. He'd been counting the tiles on the ceiling for several minutes, unconsciously memorizing each crack and dent. Last night Itachi was able to get past his father without him questioning the red paint smear.

To tell the truth Fugaku didn't even really acknowledge his sons' presence. He just grunted lowly as he entered the house, eyes glued to a mountain of paperwork from the office. Unfortunately for Itachi the same didn't happen with his mother.

She had attempted to interrogate her eldest son, but got nothing except for "I'll explain when the time comes". Itachi was glad she didn't press further, but knew she'd be watching.

And frankly that frightened him. One, two, three, a two inch crack in tile four. Itachi's eyes looked down; he was growing aggravated counting the tiles.

He wished his dad's meeting would hurry up and end so he could leave. "Excuse me Mr. Uchiha?" a small voice rang through Itachi's ears. His eyes immediately opened, though he couldn't remember ever closing them.

In front of him stood the pink haired secretary his father hired. "Is something wrong, Miss Haruno?" Itachi said with a friendly smile, though he was clearly annoyed with her.

This is the fifth time she was in his face. "Uh, there's a call waiting for you on line 2. They say it's important" she said looking away from his gaze. Itachi walked to the desk to answer the phone.

Who would be calling for him at the office? There was only one person he could think of, but that was silly he had his cell not the office number. Only one way to find out. "Hello, this is Itachi speaking."

"Hey, Itachi, un. It's me."

**0-0-0-0**

Okay, that's part II and once again I'm sorry for the delay. And I hope you enjoy chapter 4! :)

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	5. Chapter 4

Well, as promised here's chapter 4! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... *cries in fetal position*

**0-0-0-0**

Deidara couldn't breathe. It's like he was being smothered by... a ball of fuzz? Deidara groaned sliding his beloved cat off of his face. The kitten meowed lazily, stretching before bounding out of the room and down the hall.

"Crazy cat" Deidara muttered, getting up and stretching as he made his way to his bathroom. Deidara peeled off his boxers and got into the shower after adjusting it to his liking.

As he washed himself he noticed a red tint in the water going down the drain. "What the - ?" Deidara immediately looked at his arm. The red paint was washing off!

"Shit! Fuck, un!" Deidara cursed loudly, putting Hidan to shame. He finished with his shower, growling and muttering angrily the whole time.

The blonde dressed quickly, still cursing his stupidity and put some food in Taro's bowl and fixed him some toast. Deidara sighed heavily, taking a big bite out of the bread.

Why didn't he write it down on paper? Deidara chewed on his toast fro a second longer and got an idea. Deidara dashed out of his kitchen into his living room.

"Rreow?"

"I'm looking for the phonebook. Gotcha" Deidara replied to his cat and grabbed the phonebook.

'Uchiha, Uchiha ... Uchiha Corporations. Success!'

Deidara dialed the main office's number and waited until a woman picked up. "Uchiha corporations, this is Sakura Haruno. How may I help you?" the voice said.

"May I please speak to Uchiha Itachi, un?" Deidara asked. "Uh, Itachi-san seems to be busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" the woman said hesitantly.

Deidara looked at his cat, rolling his eyes. Taro sneezed in response. "Just put him on the phone. It's important, un." Deidara said, his patience starting to slip away.

"Hold on one moment."

Deidara listened as the lady set the phone down and the sound of her heels echo as she walked across the floor. Holding his breath, Deidara waited until the phone was finally picked up again and a deep, familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, this is Itachi speaking." Deidara smiled and gave thumbs up to Taro. "Hey, Itachi, un. It's me."

**0-0-0-0**

"Deidara?" Itachi said a bit loudly. How'd he get the office number? Not that he was upset at hearing the blonde's voice, but at his dad's office!

"Yeah, un. Wait, did I call at a bad time?" Deidara asked worriedly. "No, not at all" Itachi said motioning for the pink haired secretary to leave the lobby. Once she did Itachi felt at ease.

"I thought you had my cell number, I didn't expect for you to call the office." "Well, I took a shower and the next thing I know, the paint had washed off. But I wanted to talk to you so I looked this number up" Deidara said.

Itachi's face turned pink, his mind still stuck on the part where Deidara had taken a shower. Itachi's eyes drooped slightly at the image of hot water droplets running slowly down that lithe, sinful body. Perky hardened nubs begging for the attention of his rough tongue.

"Itachi, un."

The Uchiha groaned lowly at his name being said. "Itachi" the mirage of dripping wet Deidara said in a husky voice. "Ah, Deidara" Itachi panted, his hand cupping the front of his pants.

"Say it again Deidara-san" he growled into the phone. He heard a faint "What're you talking about Itachi-san?" but ignored it as he roughly palmed his growing erection.

He was almost close to release when a voice called his name, but not the voice he wanted to hear. "Itachi, get off the phone. It's time to go!" Itachi's dad said, luckily for Itachi, not looking at his son.

Itachi let go of his now softened penis and cleared throat. "I-I'm coming otousan. Just let me finish this call" Itachi said trying to calm himself.

"Well, hurry up. I'll be in the car" Fugaku said. As soon as his father left the building Itachi slapped his forehead. Now he thinks I'm some kind of creepy pervert. Damnit.

"Uh, Itachi?" Deidara said his voice slightly low. Oh god, he probably scared him. "I'm sorry Deidara" Itachi sighed. But instead of hearing an angry voice, he heard laughter.

"And just think, four days ago you said you weren't gay. Deidara snickered. Itachi let out a breath of relief and half irritation. Great, the blonde was making fun of him.

"Anyway, I called to ask if you want to go with me to the club this Saturday?" the blonde artist asked. Itachi smiled slightly, though the other couldn't see. "Yeah. Sure thing" Itachi said.

Deidara released an unmanly squeal over the phone, and then cleared his throat."Yeah, cool. Meet me at the club Pulse, un. And don't worry about getting in, I got you." Deidara said.

"Okay. Well, I have to go. My father's patience is thinning" Itachi sighed angrily. "Oh. Well, yeah see you then, un."

"Oh, and Deidara? It's 610-2329, okay? Don't lose it" Itachi chuckled hanging up.

Itachi quickly grabbed his jacket and got into his father's car. "So, who was that?" Fugaku asked after a few minutes of driving in silence. "Just a friend." Itachi said staring blankly out the window.

"Well, don't make a habit out of it" Fugaku grumbled. "Hn." was Itachi's reply as he got out of the car when they arrived home.

**0-0-0-0**

I know this was short, but I promise not to make you wait as long as I did. :)

Please review and let me know what you think!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Heyy, everyone it's me. I know I'm a little late but now you don't have to worry

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto. Man, if I did…

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

**0-0-0-0**

"Kisame, I feel uncomfortable" Itachi mumbled his arms folded in front of his exposed chest. "Dude, you look fine. Why are you whining?" Kisame said crossing his arms.

"Well, unlike you I usually don't wear clothes two sizes too small" Itachi snapped. He was wearing a tight black V-neck shirt that showed his creamy, pale chest and had a necklace with dog tags on it. For bottoms he wore smoky gray skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

They were standing outside club Pulse in a ridiculously long line. Itachi had told Kisame about his date and the blue skinned man insisted on tagging along. After a few wardrobe changes and a couple of minutes of Itachi trying to put on the tight jeans, here they were.

"I never would've thought Uchiha Itachi would be here. At. A. Gay. Club." Kisame chuckled at the frowning man.

"Shut up Kisame. God, it's cold"

"All the better to see your nipples" Kisame smirked.

Itachi glared sharply at his friend. "Anyway, we would've been here earlier if you didn't take so long with your pants. Nice ass by the way." Itachi growled making Kisame take a step back.

Itachi averted his eyes from Kisame to look ahead toward the entrance and saw a glimpse of golden blonde hair. "Come on." Itachi said pulling his friend to the front of the line.

Ignoring the angry protests of other men, he stopped in front of the over pierced bouncer. "Can you let us in please? I'm Uchiha Ita – "

The bouncer snorted. "Look, I don't care who you are. If you want in, you need to wait in line like everyone else. And an Uchiha you said? What're you doing on this side of town rich boy?" the man said with a smirk.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Who did this freak think he was? "Just let me in. I'm here to see Deidara." The bouncer sighed, running his hand through his brunt orange hair.

"Hold on" the man said before he disappeared behind the door. Itachi huffed angrily as he waited. Finally the door opened but instead of the pierced freak coming out, it was a blonde.

"Sorry about that. Pein was just messing around, un. I told him about you coming" a soft voice spoke. At the sound of that voice Itachi's head snapped up, his eyes roaming over Deidara. The blonde still had his trademark hairstyle, his golden locks cascading over his shoulders.

He was wearing a skin tight muscle t-shirt, showing off his lithe but semi-muscular form and had on black skinny jeans with a skull chain hooked onto a belt loop and black shoes.

Itachi also didn't miss the fact that the jeans rode a bit low on the blonde's slim hips. Overall Deidara looked absolutely delectable. "Hey, Deidara" Itachi let the blonde's name roll slowly off his tongue.

Deidara blushed. "Well, come on" Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand pulling him inside, leaving poor Kisame behind. Once inside Itachi gripped Deidara's hand tighter.

He was afraid to get lost in the sea of dancing (more like pelvis grinding), sweaty men. After all it was the Uchiha's first time in a gay club.

Or really any club if you wanted to get technical. Deidara led them through the crowd toward the bar. "Are you thirsty?" Deidara had to yell over the music even though Itachi was next to him. "Uh, sure."

"Hey Zetsu!" Deidara called over the bar. Someone looked up and walked over to them. Itachi had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't going insane. The man had glowing yellow eyes, green hair and half of his face was white, the other side black.

'Where does Deidara meet these people?' he thought.

"Hello, Deidara. What'll you have?" Zetsu asked. Before Deidara could respond the man spoke again, his voice deeper than before. "Don't be rude! Who's your friend there, Deidara-san?"

Deidara smiled when he saw Itachi's uneasy expression. "He has a split personality, thus his face being painted two colors. But don't worry he's harmless" Deidara whispered into Itachi's ear. Itachi nodded.

"This is Itachi-kun. He's my, uh, my – "

"Boyfriend" Itachi blurted.

'What? Where'd that come from?' Itachi panicked in his head.

He knew he liked the blonde, but was Deidara okay with the sudden title? He looked at Deidara as if silently asking 'was that okay' and sighed in relief when the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, un" Deidara confirmed sliding closer to the Uchiha. "Nice to meet you. So, what can I get you?" Zetsu asked. "Get me tequila straight up and for you Itachi-kun?"

Itachi looked at the shelf filled with various alcohol bottles. "I'll just take bottled water." Deidara snickered. "Loosen up a little, un. He'll take a rum and coke" Deidara ordered.

Zetsu nodded beginning to fix their drinks. "Wait, we're underage. Why didn't he ask for an id?" Itachi asked. The last thing he needed was the club to get raided by police and his face on TV.

"Calm down. They don't care, un. Just relax" Deidara said taking a long sip of his drink. Itachi sighed and followed suit. After a couple of drinks Itachi had indeed loosened up.

They conversed about little things. What they liked, and Itachi was introduced to more of Deidara's weird friends. After Deidara was able to pull Itachi away from Kazuku; who kept pestering the Uchiha on how much money he was making; the blonde asked Itachi to dance with him.

"No way, I don't dance" Itachi said firmly. "Come on! Please Ita-kun, let's dance. You'll like it." Deidara grabbed the other's arm, whining. "No. That's my final answer" Itachi said turning from the pouting blonde.

Suddenly the DJ changed songs and Deidara squealed. "I love this song! You have to dance with me, un" "But Deidara, I don't – "

"I'll teach you!"

Deidara didn't leave any room for protest as he pulled Itachi out on the dance floor. Deidara spun around to where his back was to Itachi and wrapped the black haired man's arms around his waist.

"Now pull me close to you and sway your hips to the beat" Deidara swiveled his hips playfully against Itachi's. Hearing the Uchiha's groan of approval, he continued to move to the pulsating beat Itachi quickly catching on.

_It's getting late _

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

Itachi hissed as Deidara's hips glided over his penis, which was beginning to twitch to life. Deidara must've felt this because he took a hold of Itachi's hands and guided them to rub over his body.

Itachi took advantage of this and let his hands slide slowly down Deidara, a raspy moan erupting from the blonde's parted lips.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Itachi's hips bucked against the blonde's warm body and he pressed it closer to him. "I- Itachi" Deidara gasped feeling the Uchiha's hard on against his backside.

"Mmm, so hot" Itachi muttered feeling down Deidara's thighs.

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

One of Itachi's hands slipped under Deidara's shirt teasing the hard nipple, his other hand cupping the blonde's entire package. "Mmm, Dei…dara" Itachi groaned.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show_

Hell yeah Itachi felt the passion. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Deidara swayed his hips back and forth.

He listened to Deidara's breathing pick up when he began to palm the blonde's growing erection. "Dei?' Itachi breathed out Deidara's name. "Y-yes, Ita-kun"

"Let's move this to your place." Itachi said. Deidara turned around facing Itachi.

"Fuck yes, un."

**0-0-0-0**

Okay, sorry for leaving a little cliffy. Yes, I know I'm evil :)

I did not own the song, the fabulous Rihanna does

You know what to do: R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan 3


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, here's chapter 6! I don't wanna hold you too long but I'd like to thank all my fans who read and review Switching Sides :) Thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto. *lightning strikes a few feet away from me* O.O Okay, I lied!

**0-0-0-0**

Teeth and tongues clashed into a fiery as Itachi backed Deidara into his apartment door. Finally able to squeeze their way off the dance floor and out of the club, the two jumped into Itachi's car heading for Deidara's place.

Three run through red lights later the two arrived to their destination. They stumbled up the stairs and while Deidara tried to open the door Itachi had pulled him into full lip lock.

"I- Ita-kun, give me a chance to open the door, un" Deidara panted as Itachi placed soft kisses along his jaw. Itachi grunted pulling himself off to give Deidara time to open the door.

Once the door was open, Itachi picked Deidara up bridal style and walked inside, kicking the door close with his foot.

"Bedroom?"

"Down the hall, un." Itachi made his way down the hall but stopped when he heard an angry hiss. "What the –?"

"Sorry. Taro-kun go away daddy's busy" Deidara said. Itachi opened his mouth to say something but shrugged it off. Once he entered the room he tossed the blonde onto the futon bed.

He kicked off his shoes and crawled slowly over to Deidara, a predatory grin etched on his face. He leaned down and captured Deidara's lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

His tongue swiped over Deidara's lips, silently begging for an entrance that the blonde happily granted. Their tongues battled for dominance but Itachi easily won.

Itachi let go of Deidara's lips, kissing down his smooth face. Deidara let out a low groan and turned his head to the side giving Itachi access to his neck. Itachi smiled kissing the blonde's Adams apple and then began to suck at his pulse.

Deidara's breath hitched as Itachi claimed his very being, leaving angry red marks that people were bound to see. Finishing his ministrations Itachi removed the others' shirt.

Itachi swooped down and gave a rough lick to one of the blondes' hardened nubs, Deidara releasing a throaty moan making Itachi's dick twitch.

"Itachi-kun, I n-need you to – "Deidara gasped loudly as Itachi grazed his teeth gently over the perk nipple.

"What do you need Dei? Just tell me and I'll make it happen" Itachi purred huskily in his ear. Unable to form a sentence Deidara let his hips do the talking as he bucked them into Itachi's.

The Uchiha groaned and kissed Deidara on the lips once more before moving down. Itachi's hand went to Deidara's pants but a pair of hands stopped him.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow and the blonde smiled. "It's not fair, you're still dressed, un" the blonde pouted. Itachi smirked and quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed them in a corner somewhere.

"Happy now?" Itachi said. "Definitely, un." Itachi smirked and continued to unbutton the blonde's pants, yanking them down revealing Deidara's fully erect cock with precum glistening on its head.

"Mmm, what's this Deidara?" Itachi smirked fisting the weeping dick. He slid his thumb over the slit, pressing it slightly earning a soft mewl from Deidara as he arched his back.

"So you knew we were gonna do this, huh? You little slut." Deidara shivered at his words. "Just suck me, un" Deidara growled. Itachi grinned and engulfed the twitching cock.

"Nghh… oh fuck!" Deidara moaned as Itachi bobbed up and down on his member. The sweet taste of Deidara drove Itachi into pure ecstasy.

Itachi ran his tongue up the thick vein of the blonde's cock, Deidara bucking upward slightly choking the Uchiha. Said Uchiha grabbed the blonde's hips to keep him from choking him again.

Itachi took a deep breath through his nose before pushing Deidara's dick to the back of his throat. "Aah, Itachi!" Deidara screamed as the other's throat constricted around his heated flesh.

Itachi moaned at the sound of his name escaping those lips, sending vibrations through the others' cock. "Mmm – Itachi, I'm gonna cum!" Itachi let go of Deidara's cock with a wet pop.

"Then cum for me you filthy whore" Itachi growled. Deidara released a breathy moan before spilling his seed into Itachi's waiting mouth.

He looked up with half lidded eyes and watched the Uchiha milk him for all he was worth. Itachi let go of the softening appendage and kissed Deidara sweetly, letting him taste himself.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi and flipped them over so that he was on top. Itachi arched his brow at the sudden change in positions. He hoped Deidara didn't think that he was going to bottom.

He might've been new to being gay, but he was still an Uchiha. "It's my turn, un" Deidara whispered into Itachi's ear. Those words went straight to Itachi's cock as it reawakened.

Deidara quickly discarded Itachi's leftover clothing. "Someone's impatient" Itachi grinned. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes Itachi, un."

"Why? I want to see your beautiful face as you suck me dry" Itachi groaned.

Deidara smiled. "Just do it, un. I promise you'll like it." Itachi muttered 'fine' and closed his eyes. Once he was sure the others' eyes were tightly shut, he placed his hands on Itachi's hips.

Immediately a pink tongue appeared out of the palm of both hands. Deidara let his hands roam over the exposed body, the tongues tasting every part of it.

He rubbed over Itachi slowly and sensually as if sculpting the already perfect body. Itachi let out a shuddering moan his hips rocking and rolling into Deidara's hands.

Deidara shivered at the sight, then placed one of his hands at Itachi's twitching cock and the tongue shyly came out and licked the head. Itachi let out a soft gasp at the contact.

Deidara smirked as the mouth on his hand took Itachi whole. Its tongue licked from the base to the tip of the cock getting a broken curse from its owner.

The blonde moved his other hand up Itachi's chest to give attention to his dusty pink nipples. Itachi's breath hitched feeling Deidara's warm tongue flicker over his balls then go back to sucking his cock. But then he felt another mouth licking and nipping at his chest and nipples.

Wait, how'd he do that?

Maybe he was so high with pleasure that he felt Deidara all over him? Itachi almost opened his eyes but Deidara bit his nipple slightly and Itachi shut them even tighter.

Deidara moved his hand from the Uchiha's chest and positioned it right at his twin globes. Itachi groaned and bucked into Deidara's hand mouth that was still wrapped around his cock, while the other sucked softly on his balls.

"How's that, un? You like it when I suck you hard, don't you?" Deidara breathed huskily into Itachi's ear. "Damn… I'm gonna cum Dei – "Itachi moaned loudly blasting his seed all over Deidara's hands the tongues licking up the sticky substance.

"You can look now, un."

Itachi's eyes fluttered open as he came to face Deidara's hands. "What? What's wrong Dei?" Itachi asked. Then he saw it. Right on Deidara's palms were small mouths, each complete with teeth and a tongue.

Itachi sat still staring at the two palm mouths that were grinning at him. When he continued to stay still, Deidara brought his hands back and lowered his head.

"Maybe you should leave now, un. I'm sorry" Deidara said his eyes starting to water. He knew he shouldn't have done this.

Itachi quickly snapped out of his stunned state when he saw a few stray tears falling down Deidara's face. "No, Deidara. It's okay, I was just surprised that's all. Stop crying please" the Uchiha cooed in a gentle voice. The blonde looked into Itachi's eyes for any sign of trickery but found nothing but sincerity.

"You don't think I'm disgusting, un?"

"Of course not. I really like you Dei and that'll never change" Itachi smiled and took Deidara's face in his hands, kissing his soft lips. Deidara leaned into Itachi, arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

He felt so safe in the Uchiha's arms. He never wanted let go. The two broke apart once the demand for air became too strong.

Itachi pulled Deidara's arms from around his neck and examined the mouths on the blonde's hands. He ran his finger along the slits and the mouth opened, playfully biting Itachi's finger.

"I see they're little naughty things, just like you" Itachi smirked.

"Heh. They have a mind of their own so they get a bit mischievous, un" Deidara said, his point being proven when his mouth licked Itachi.

"How did you get them?" Itachi asked. "I've had them ever since I was born, un. They used to be troublesome since they liked to chew on any object I put in my hands, but they came of use since they help me sculpt."

Itachi nodded, letting the new information sink in. "What about your eye?" Itachi asked remembering the silver glint he saw coming from the blonde's left eye at the art museum.

"Oh! This is a more interesting story. I was lighting fireworks and I stood too close. And well, it shot off but one of the sparks hit me in the eye.

"So they had to operate on it and put in this scope type thing. Now I can see ten times better, un!" Deidara said showing Itachi the camera like scope with its red lens.

"Who else knows about these?" Itachi asked. He already knew the answer but didn't like it so much. "Just you and Sasori Danna, un" the blonde sighed lying down.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"Aw, don't be jealous, un! There's nothing between me and him. Only me and you" Deidara yawned. "Psh. I'm not jealous Dei – "Itachi was cut off by a soft sigh and saw that the blonde had fell asleep.

"Heh. Goodnight Deidara" Itachi said settling into the bed. He wrapped his arms around the others' form, burying his face into the crook of Deidara's neck.

'Man, I'm falling in deep'.

**0-0-0-0**

Okay, I know I was long, but there's the first lemon! I hope it didn't suck.

Well, you know what to do: Review, review, review! Seriously let me know how the lemon turned out. :)

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	8. Chapter 7

I know I'm late but school has been chaos these past weeks. So, I am sorry for the delay. :(

For habit you can't shake: I should've said this earlier but I did put underscores when I changed scenes but when I uploaded it, for some odd reason it wasn't there. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto.

Without further ado Chapter 7!

**0-0-0-0**

Eyelids twitched in annoyance as the sun casted a bright glare onto them. Deidara groaned, curling over to his side to cuddle up to the body next to him. But the space was empty.

Sighing he lifted himself out of bed, put on his boxers and made his way toward the kitchen. Deidara smiled when he saw the Uchiha busily making them breakfast.

"Good morning, un" Deidara murmured and leaned down to kiss Itachi on the cheek. "Morning sleepyhead, hope you don't I borrowed your shirt and some pants." Itachi said.

Deidara chuckled. "It's cool, un. You look good in it." Itachi smiled, pushing the frozen waffles in the toaster.

"Too bad you missed me when I was in the shower. You could've helped with my morning stiffness" Itachi said huskily as Deidara wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh well, now you can help me with mine, un." Itachi let out a heated groan as Deidara thrust his hips forward. He spun around facing Deidara and slipped his hand under the waist band of his boxer briefs.

"Aah" Deidara hissed.

Itachi gripped the hardened member, running his hand up and down the length, raking his nail across the slit gently. Deidara threw his head back, bucking into the Uchiha's hand. "Ngh … Itachi, I'm g-gonna cum, un!" Deidara moaned loudly.

"Mmm, yeah cum for me Dei-kun. Blast your hot seed all over my hand, you filthy slut" Itachi growled into the others' ear. Arching his back and a low grunt of Itachi's name, Deidara came riding out his orgasm.

Itachi pulled his hand out licking the sticky substance from his fingers, making Deidara blush. Deidara then scrunched up his nose as he sniffed the air.

"What's that smell, un?"

A look of disbelief washed over Itachi's face. Did he really just say that? "Deidara, you just ca –."

"No, not that, un! Smells like something is burning." Itachi's eyes grew wide. "Damnit, the waffles!" The Uchiha turned to the toaster and popped out two burnt waffles.

"Well, there goes your breakfast" he sighed. "Its okay, un. You just make some eggs and I'll make some toast and coffee" Deidara smiled, kissing Itachi quickly and started brewing the coffee.

Once finished they placed the food on two plates and sat down on the sofa to eat.

"Meow."

Taro jumped onto the sofa, claws out and began pawing at Itachi's pants. Deidara scooped up the cat, its response an annoyed huff.

"Itachi this is my baby Taro, un. Taro this is your other daddy Itachi, remember I told you about him?" Itachi smiled and reached out to pet the small creature.

Taro stared at the hand for a minute before nuzzling it affectionately, purring. Squirming out of his masters' hold, he curled into a tight ball on the Uchiha lap.

"He's cute. Where'd you get him?" Itachi asked petting the cat softly. "Found him in a box on the sidewalk, un. He tipped over the box and followed me home" Deidara smiled.

The couple sat in silence, Deidara's head resting on Itachi's shoulder and listened to Taro's soft purring. Glancing at the clock, Itachi inwardly groaned. "Dei?"

"Hm?" Deidara sighed.

"I have to go now. They're probably wondering where I am by now" Itachi said, but remained sitting down. He didn't want to leave Deidara, but he knew if he didn't get home his father would be highly upset.

Forcing himself to move Itachi got up, placing Taro in his place. "Oh, before I forget. My dad is throwing this little business party, celebrating his company and Yamanaka Records forming as one this Friday.

I was wondering if you'd like to come" Itachi said blushing lightly. "I'd love to go Itachi, un" Deidara smiled. Itachi gave the blonde his address, and kissed him goodbye before leaving.

**0-0-0-0**

"Okay, what about this, un?" Deidara asked the redhead. Sasori sighed. "Like a said about the last three outfits; you look fine." Deidara huffed and began to undress.

"Fine isn't good enough."

Deidara speed searched his closet again finally settling on a black button up with a red tie and a pair of dark jeans. Deidara looked over his outfit in the mirror.

'Perfect' he thought. The red tie and his golden yellow hair brought enough color to his ensemble.

"Why do you even care about this Uchiha? They're all cold, emotionless bastards." Sasori growled. "So, they're like you, un?"

"Watch yourself brat" Sasori said.

Deidara laughed. "I was just joking danna, un. Besides Itachi isn't like them. He shows his emotion and when he smiles at me it's not that Uchiha smirk. It's a pure, genuine, warm smile, un." Sasori sighed, getting up and brushing off imaginary dust.

"Look, I just want you to be careful. I don't trust him Deidara. Promise me that you'll be careful."

"But Sasori-danna, nothing is gonna happen, un!" Deidara said impatiently. He was going to be late if this continued. "Now Deidara! Promise me right now." Sasori demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise, un. Can we go now, please?" Deidara pleaded. "Fine, let's go" Sasori said with an eye roll. They left Deidara's apartment, the blonde kissing his kitten goodbye and got into Sasori's car.

Deidara gave the driver directions and it wasn't until they pulled off that Sasori said something. "Your outfit looks like you tried too hard." Deidara's eyes grew wide. "What? Why didn't you tell me before? Turn this car around, un!" Sasori let out a low chuckle.

"That's for making me wait on you, brat."

**0-0-0-0**

"Itachi, please be dear and answer the door for me. And make sure to be a friendly host" Mikoto said after the doorbell rang. "Yes mother" Itachi said, getting up from his seat where he was watching his mother put a tie on an annoyed Sasuke.

"Mom, I know how to put on a tie" Sasuke huffed. He was way too old for this! He was almost thirteen for crying out load.

"Obviously not, seeing that it was crooked. I may not be able to fix that unruly hair of yours but I can fix a tie. Now stop squirming" Mikoto scolded.

Itachi chuckled when Sasuke let out a whiny response. Itachi opened the door to none other than Inoichi Yamanaka and his daughter.

Inoichi was nicely dressed in a crisp, dark brown suit, that looked appropriate for a business party but his daughter on the other hand looked like a whore.

A cheap one. But he was supposed to be a friendly host. Cue fake smile … now! "Welcome to our household. Please come in" Itachi said.

In his opinion he sounded almost robotic, but judging by the happy smiles on their faces, he was doing his part.

Itachi collected their coats and put them away. "Thank you. This is quite a lovely house you have" Inoichi complimented. Itachi nodded his thanks.

"Oh, hello Yamanaka-san. Fugaku is still upstairs he'll be down in a few." Mikoto gave off a warm smile. "Please call me Inoichi, Mrs. Uchiha" He said kissing her hand politely. Mikoto giggled.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment to make sure the food is ready." Mikoto smiled once more before leaving the room. They stood there a couple of minutes in an awkward silence before Fugaku came down.

Almost immediately after the two men walked away Ino attached herself to Itachi's arm. "You look very handsome, 'tachi-kun" Ino giggled.

Itachi almost cringed at the shortened version of his name. And of course he looked handsome. His hair was neatly tied in a low pony tail, his long bangs framing the sides of his face.

He had on black button up shirt; that fitted quite nicely to his lithe but muscular form, a white tie and black skinny jeans. He was like sex on legs! The doorbell rang and Itachi happily tore himself away from Ino to greet his guests.

The Uchiha household filled quite quickly with the rest of Yamanaka family, reporters, and other rich people but no sign of Deidara. But on the other hand Ino had ditched him for his little brother.

Not good for Sasuke but great for him. Itachi excused himself from some magazine editor and answered the door. This was the person he'd been waiting for. Beautiful blue eyes, bright smile, short golden hair, and whisker marks – Wait.

"Hey Itachi!" Itachi didn't hold back his groan of disappointment.

This was the wrong blonde!

"Hello, Naruto" Itachi growled. Naruto looked at him in confusion. Itachi just huffed and let him in. "I see someone is a bit disappointed. Waiting for someone in particular?"

Itachi looked up and locked eyes with none other than Tsunade. "Uh, just waiting for a friend" Itachi gulped. He knew he shouldn't be intimidated by her but under her gaze he felt vulnerable.

Like all his years of trying to mask his emotions melted away and she knew every flaw and secret about him. "Aw, Itachi-san is waiting for his prince charming" Tsunade smirked and disappeared into the crowd.

Itachi released a puff of air he didn't even know he was holding. Hold on, did she say 'prince charming'? Itachi's blood ran cold. That woman was a damn witch. He finally started to push the door close until a foot stopped it.

"What the –?" Itachi opened the door again to see Deidara.

His blonde.

He looked Deidara up and down smirking. Deidara looked hot. Itachi could care less what he had on; though he preferred it to be nothing, but it was the fact that his hair was out of its usual ponytail.

Golden locks cascaded down his shoulders and his bang hung teasingly on the left side of his face. He beat Itachi's 'sex on legs' look. Deidara looked more like a sex god.

"Itachi sweetie, don't just leave our guest standing outside. Tell him to come in" Mikoto's voice rang through Itachi's ears, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah. C-come in Deidara" Itachi stepped aside letting Deidara in but not before the blonde teasingly brushed his arm against his shoulder.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Uchiha, un. It's such a pleasure to meet you" Deidara said smoothly, purposely ignoring Itachi staring at him.

"Oh likewise, it's always great to meet one of Itachi's friends. Though you do look familiar" Mikoto said. "Well, I am an artist, un. Deidara Iwa, maybe you've seen one of my artworks?" Deidara smiled, still aware of Itachi's presence.

"Oh! No wonder, I recently bought one of your paintings. It was absolutely brilliant!" Mikoto beamed. The two chattered happily, unaware that Itachi was still there, or so it seemed for Deidara. Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance.

That damn artist was doing this on purpose! He knew he didn't do anything, right? So, why was Deidara acting like … an Uchiha? Before he could answer himself Deidara turned his way.

"Hey, I-ta-chi, un" Deidara said, drawing out the others' name. A shiver went down Itachi's spine when Deidara's voice dropped an octave. So, he was playing this game. Itachi smirked.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" Itachi stepped closer to the blonde. "You should really follow directions; you were supposed to be here earlier." Itachi's breath tickling the shell of Deidara's ear.

"Oh yeah, un. What're you gonna do about it?" Deidara pressed. "If you follow me then I'll show you" he said in a heated tone. Deidara leaned closer wanting to taste the Uchiha.

"No, not here" Itachi said licking the shell of the blonde's ear, like he had done to him on their blind date.

Deidara released a soft, needy groan but Itachi had already begun to walk away. Deidara quickly fell in step, not wanting to lose Itachi in the mass crowd. When he knew Deidara was close behind, Itachi decided to tease him even more.

As he walked he swayed his hips from side to side slightly, just enough for Deidara to notice. And did he! Deidara chuckled as Itachi's hips continued to move to his own beat instead of the soft classical music flowing inside the house.

He was glad no one noticed the sensual way Itachi walked, but even if they did what could they do? It was his house so he could do whatever he wanted or whoever he wanted to do.

They finally got to the back door that led to a cherry wood patio deck. The slightly cool air gave Deidara goose bumps, but he knew it'd heat up in a minute.

Deidara closed the door turned around and was attacked by another pair of lips. Deidara instantly wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, pulling him closer.

Itachi put more force into the kiss as he tangled his fingers into the glorious mane that belonged to Deidara. Deidara moaned into the lip bruising kiss, running his hands up and down the sides of Itachi finally stopping to knead and caress the others' firm ass.

Itachi's hips automatically bucked forward when he felt Deidara's hands groping him. The kiss was intoxicating; his whole body felt as if he were on fire. Itachi moaned, his tongue clashing in a battle for dominance with Deidara's.

The blonde's hands continued to roam over the ravens' body, one slipping up his shirt. Itachi let out a sharp gasp when Deidara's hand mouth dipped into his navel.

Deidara backed Itachi against the arm of the deck, one hand mouth creating wet circles on the Uchiha's skin and the other hastily unbuttoning his pants.

"Aah, Deidara. That feels s-so – fuck!" Itachi stammered as Deidara's hand stroked him in swift motions. "Look at you Itachi. Your face all flushed and your hair all disheveled. Who would've thought I could do this to an Uchiha, un" Deidara said moving down to suck Itachi's Adams apple.

The Uchiha groaned in the back of his throat but it came out like a strangled cough. "Ngghhh … Deidara, faster" Itachi coughed out.

Deidara 'Mhm'ed nipping all over Itachi's neck and his hand picking up speed. He quickly moved his hand away from Itachi's hard cock, making the Uchiha growl.

He moved it to Itachi's sack, his fingers brushing over them teasingly. "D-deidara – shit – aah. S-stop toying with me." Deidara chuckled darkly, his hand mouths' tongue wrapping around the heavy ball.

Itachi bucked into Deidara, shamelessly chanting his name. Deidara let go of Itachi's balls and licked a path to his puckered hole.

Almost immediately Itachi choked on his saliva and came hard into Deidara's awaiting mouth. Deidara then brought his hand to his mouth French kissing it slowly, his eyes half-lidded and burning sensually into Itachi's as his hand mouth transferred the bittersweet taste of the Uchiha into his hot cavern.

He brought his hand back down, swallowing the thick liquid slowly and ran his tongue over his glistening lips. The entire time Itachi's gaze locked on him.

Itachi shuddered violently, his head still stuck on Deidara's make out scene. "Holy fuck, Deidara" Itachi gasped, unable to say anything else.

Deidara kissed Itachi sweetly, letting him taste himself. "Same to you too, un." Itachi zipped his pants back up and helped Deidara fix his wrinkled clothes. "Wanna go back in?" Itachi asked.

"Nah, I like it out here, un" Deidara sighed leaning against Itachi. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and Itachi's seed. "I'm glad you showed up" Itachi said wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm glad I did too, un. And not just because of the great sex" Deidara laughed. Itachi chuckled, burying his face into the artists' slightly tangled hair.

He inhaled deeply and caught a faint sweet scent of honeysuckle. The Uchiha inhaled the scent of his lover again, a calm wave of security washing over him. "This has been the happiest I've ever been in a long time." Itachi said.

"Really, un?"

"Yeah. You've turned my whole life around in a good way. I finally get to decide for myself what I want." Itachi said running his fingers through Deidara's hair.

"And what is that, un?" Deidara asked. He already knew the answer. It was obvious, but he wanted to hear it. "You, Deidara. Oh yeah, I have something I want to give you" Itachi lifted Deidara up, reaching behind his neck and took off a necklace.

It was just a simple silver chain necklace with a nickel size pendant of the Uchiha clan symbol. He turned Deidara around fastening the clasp.

Itachi turned the blonde toward him again getting a better look at the accessory on his lover. "Perfect. Just like you, Dei" Itachi whispered softly.

Deidara's face flushed a light pink. "Thank you, un. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. And I love the necklace, un" Deidara whispered back.

Itachi stepped closer to the flustered blonde, cupping his face gently. "You're welcome. God, you're so beautiful" Itachi leaned in his lips brushing against Deidaras'.

Itachi pressed his lips to his boyfriends' in a soft, passionate way. Deidara wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, deepening the kiss. Neither of them noticed the back door open and close, a tall figure staring at them.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from Deidara. "Father!" W-what're you doing here?" Itachi said.

'Fuck, this is not good! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Itachi yelled in his head.

"What am I doing here? This is my house! What the hell are you doing out here kissing a male?" Fugaku bellowed.

This shouldn't be happening. He had a house full of reporters and other people who'd eat this up! No, his son was not going to ruin the family name. "T-this is Deidara. My b-boy –."

"May God help you if you say 'boyfriend'. My son is not gay" Fugaku snapped. Itachi wanted to stand up to his father but he was afraid.

Not just for him, but for Deidara. He had no idea what his father would do, seeing as he's never dealt with this before. "No disrespect sir, but me and Itachi –."

"Don't say my son's name you filthy slit. And if you don't get off my property in the next three seconds …" Fugaku left the threat hanging.

"Father!" Itachi stepped to Deidara grabbing his hand. He could feel the other shaking slightly. Fugaku growled and stepped forward.

"One …"

"Itachi, un." Deidara whimpered. Itachi squeezed his hand.

"Two."

Itachi stood in front of Deidara. "Run Deidara." Itachi whispered.

"What, un? No, I'm not leaving you" Deidara said. "Now! Please, trust me on this" Itachi growled at Deidara.

His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red with comma like shapes in them, making Deidara gasp. "Three!"

At that moment Deidara ran, missing Fugaku's clutches. He didn't even look back when he heard a sharp slap sound in the air.

**0-0-0-0**

Ooooh, a cliffy. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 and I promise to update this upcoming weekend.

Oh! And Habit You Cant Shake I figured out I was putting dashes instead of underscores, so that's why it wouldn't work … silly me.

Please R&R, it makes me happy :)

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	9. Chapter 8

Heyyyyy, I'm back :) Just like I said I would be.

And the underscoring problem is going to be fixed. I'm going to try something else and hopefully it works.

Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto *lightening strikes, but misses me* HA! *Gets hit the head with pan* … I lied :(

**0-0-0-0 **

His father just hit him. Backhanded him across the face. He stumbled back a bit, but luckily didn't fall. Who knows what his dad would've done if he'd fallen to the ground, where he was vulnerable to anything.

Itachi pressed his hand against his face, wincing slightly at the sting. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He was at loss for words.

Sure he has seen his dad so enraged that he punched a hole in the wall, but he never thought he'd strike his own son. Fugaku sighed.

"You have one minute to get yourself together. As for what just happened, we will not speak about it, understand?"

"Yes father" Itachi said through clenched teeth. Fugaku glared once more at his son before going inside. Itachi took a deep breath before heading back to the party.

'I'm so sorry Deidara'.

After a while the party ended and Itachi was getting ready for bed. For the rest of the night he'd been quiet and avoided his mother and father. The last thing he needed was to have his mother launching into overprotective mode. Locking his door, he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number.

"H-hello, un?"

"Deidara, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. Are you okay?" Itachi asked in a hushed tone. "Am I okay? You got hurt, un! I should be asking if you're okay" Deidara said, his voice filled with panic.

"Dei, calm your voice down please. Yes, I'm fine but I'm more concerned about you. I apologize for putting you through this." Deidara chuckled.

"It's not your fault Itachi, un. But does this mean we can't see each other anymore?" Itachi's eyes grew wide. "No, of course not!" He lowered his voice. "No, definitely not. I meant every word I said tonight. We'll just have to be discreet about us.

"I'm not saying I'm ashamed of you, but I'm afraid of what my father will do."

"I understand, un. Oh and I want to thank you again for this necklace. I wish I had something for you, un" Deidara sighed. "You've given me all I could ask for, Dei." Itachi murmured.

Even though he couldn't see his blonde, he knew he was smiling. "Itachi! I want lights off now!" Itachi growled.

"That bastard."

"Was that your dad, un?" Deidara whispered. "Yeah. I gotta go okay? Goodnight Dei" Itachi said.

"Alright, un. Goodnight Ita-kun."

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi and Deidara continued to see each other secretly. They'd wait until the sun would set before meeting. They went to restaurants on the outskirts of town or when there were only a couple of people dining late; though that became slightly more difficult when Itachi's dad gave him a curfew.

"I want you in by ten, not a minute after. I don't care if you're sitting in the driveway at ten; if you're not in this house at ten, then I'll be forced to ground you permanently" Fugaku threatened.

"That jackass" Itachi growled, clutching the steering wheel. He sideway glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard and pressed harder on the gas petal.

It was 9:15 and he couldn't afford to waste any time. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that he first met the blonde and smiled. He got out of his car and strolled right into the building and toward the back where they sat.

This time he was going to do it right.

No hesitation, no tricks or secrets, and definitely no leaving Deidara behind. There he was, sitting with his back facing Itachi. Just like he did on their first date.

"Hey you." Itachi said into Deidara's ear. The blonde jerked forward, then turned around smiling. "Itachi, un!" Deidara hugged Itachi, their lips meeting softly.

Unlike the first time, Deidara wasn't wearing a black dress. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"I see you're not wearing a dress" Itachi said sitting down across from Deidara. "Well, the reason I did that was because your friend Kisame told me that you had weird kink for guys in a dress, un" Deidara said taking a sip of his drink. Itachi's eye twitched.

"That creepy asshole" Itachi growled.

Deidara chuckled. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me ordering for you. I got same thing from last time, un." Itachi shook his head. "It's fine. And I apologize for making you wait."

Deidara shrugged. He was just happy to be with his lover. "I have a question, un. What was with your eyes when they turned red?" Deidara asked.

Itachi chewed his lip softly. "Well, my father did some experimenting while I was in the womb" he said. "That's awful! Why'd he do that, un?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. My mother didn't like to talk about it so I never asked." Deidara nodded and took another sip of his beverage.

The waiter (the same one as last time) came and set their plates down. The couple switched to a lighter topic and caught up on what happened in the last few weeks.

Itachi, of course didn't have much going on since he was on lockdown but Deidara luckily had a few stories. They mostly involved his precious cat. Itachi revealed a small smile as Deidara's foot played with his.

This was how the date should've gone. Sliding his foot up Deidara started to rub the inside of Itachi's thigh, making him gasp. "Deidara we can't. We're in a restaurant." Itachi tried to reason.

Deidara smirked. "But there's no one here, un." He slid his foot higher, resting it on Itachi's crotch. Itachi whimpered slightly as Deidara moved his foot up and down creating friction.

Deidara pressed a bit harder and Itachi moaned quietly. Suddenly the sound of a shrill bell went off, scaring the couple. "Sorry, that's my phone. I set an alarm for 9:40" Itachi explained, dismissing the alarm.

Deidara lowered his foot, his expression sober. "Does that mean you have to go, un?" Itachi sighed. "I'm afraid so. Come on, I'll drive you home" Itachi offered. "No, that's fine. I'll call a cab or Danna, un." Deidara shrugged.

He didn't want to be a burden and get Itachi in anymore trouble. "Sasori is not your boyfriend, I am. Therefore I will drive you home." Itachi's face softened and reached out his hand to Deidara.

Itachi dropped some bills on the table and the two left the restaurant. During the drive to Deidara's apartment, Itachi looked over and for the first time he noticed that Deidara had on the Uchiha clan's necklace.

"You're wearing the necklace" Itachi stated.

On the outside he was calm and reserved but on the inside his stomach was doing flips. "Yeah, un. I never take it off." Itachi smiled to himself. "Oh! I got you something, un" Deidara said, reaching into his pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Itachi said. "Well I did, un. Here" Deidara pulled out a small object once Itachi stopped in front of the complex. Itachi took the object and examined it. It was a miniature clay sculpture of an owl with onyx gems for the eyes.

"It's beautiful, Deidara." Itachi stared into the dark, glittering eyes of the owl in awe. "You're welcome, un. You should really go home now" Deidara spoke.

"Huh? Why?" Then Itachi looked at the dashboard, it read 9:50. "Shit!" he cursed loudly. Deidara laughed. "Goodnight Ita-kun." He leaned over and caught Itachi's frowning lips in a swift kiss.

"Night Dei-kun" Itachi said. Once Deidara made it inside, Itachi stepped on the gas pedal and sped away.

When he pulled into the driveway it was 9:59. Literally jumping out of the car, Itachi rushed inside right when it turned ten o' clock.

"Thank god" Itachi huffed, sliding down the door. Someone started to clap in a slow rhythm. The young Uchiha jumped. "You were lucky this time" Fugaku said, and then his eyes narrowed. "What's in your hand?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi glanced down at the clay owl in his hand. "Uh, I went to some science center and bought this at the gift shop" Itachi lied.

"Hn." Fugaku huffed and went upstairs and into his room.

Itachi stood up after his nerves calmed down and made his way into his own room. He sat the owl onto his nightstand and got dressed for bed. Right when he was about to lie down, someone knocked on his door.

"Huh? What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi said once he opened the door. "Why is father mad at you?" the youngest Uchiha asked.

Oh, because our father is an abusive bastard and he doesn't want me to be happy. That's what Itachi wanted to say, but then he'd have to tell Sasuke that he was gay and about Deidara and he was just too tired to explain everything.

"Because he strongly disagrees with my choices" Itachi said, hoping Sasuke would accept his answer. "What choices?" Well, so much for avoiding the 20 questions game.

"I'll explain later Sasuke. Now isn't the time" Itachi sighed. "You said that last time. Why are you keeping secrets from me? We're brothers, we should be able to talk to each other" Sasuke growled.

Itachi averted his eyes from Sasuke's gaze. He hated keeping secrets from his little brother. He, other than their mother, was all Sasuke had and that would never change no matter how old they got.

But he wasn't exactly ready to tell his family that he was gay. He knew Sasuke wouldn't care if he was, but he wanted to be in the right state of mind before he told.

He wanted to say it without having to whisper, and to say it freely without his father trying to beat him. "I know and I'm sorry Sasuke, really I am. Just wait a little longer and I promise we'll talk" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at him for a second time, before his eyes lowered. "Whatever." Sasuke grumbled and walked back to his room. Itachi could tell he was deeply hurt and it only made him feel worse.

**0-0-0-0**

"Are you sure this guy is worth all this trouble?" Kisame asked. "Of course. I lo – really like Deidara" Itachi said with a fierce blush. Kisame scoffed. "Just quit it while you're at it dude. You've had your fun." Itachi gave a sharp glare toward his blue friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisame sighed and set down his cup of tea. "What I mean is that I don't think you should lose your family over this … this fling" Kisame shrugged. Itachi slammed his cup down.

"Deidara isn't a 'fling' Kisame! I really care about him and I will not let you or my father speak ill mannered about him" Itachi growled as he clenched the end of the table.

He already had to deal with this at home from his jackass of a father. He didn't need this from his best friend. "Wait, you set me up with him in the first place." Itachi stated.

If it wasn't for Kisame helping him confront his feelings, then he never would've gotten this far with the blonde. He'd be doing his same old routine and remain unhappy.

He'd probably end up marrying that Ino girl. He shuddered in disgust. "Well maybe that was a big mistake." Kisame muttered to himself. "What?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing. Anyway wanna hang tonight?" Kisame switched the subject quickly. "Ah, I can't. I have to babysit Sasuke while my parents go out" Itachi said.

"Sasuke's like what, twelve? Why can't he watch himself?" Kisame huffed. Ever since he hooked Itachi and Deidara up, his best friend had become unavailable to hang out. And to tell the truth, that didn't sit well with him.

"Well, my mother thinks otherwise. Anyway, I invited Deidara over since my parents won't be back until one o' clock in the morning" Itachi said. "Oh, so you can make time for your boyfriend, but not for your best friend?" Kisame growled.

"It's not like that Kisame. It's just–"

"Then please do tell me what it's like!" Kisame yelled. Itachi massaged his pulsing temples. "Don't do this Kisame, okay? I'm sorry, I'll try and make time to hangout, okay?" Itachi said wearily.

He'd been saying 'sorry' and making a whole bunch of promises lately. "Whatever Itachi." Kisame looked away and started to drink his luke warm tea.

After awhile Itachi stood, put his cup in the sink and made way for the door.

"I'm really sorry Kisame. I hope that you can forgive me" Itachi said before leaving. Kisame sat there his blood boiling. He was losing his friendship with his dearest friend because of that blonde.

Kisame would get his best friend back, even if he had to bring immolation to Itachi's relationship. The Uchiha would thank him later.

**0-0-0-0**

Ooooooh! Kisame is playing dirty. And poor Sasuke is hurt :(

Well, look forward to the next chapter. And please, please review. I like to hear feedback on how the story is going and if all is going well.

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my fellow readers! I want to thank all of those who reviewed and a special thanks to Azkateelia for their entertaining comment. It really made my day :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't you feel sorry for me? I do.

Anyway, here's chapter 9!

**0-0-0-0**

"Alright, the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator" Mikoto said. "Yes, I know mother. Everything will be fine" Itachi reassured his mother.

"And make sure Sasuke doesn't stay up too late" Mikoto said slipping on her sweater. Itachi sighed. She always did this when she and dad would leave the house.

He mother always worried about her sons. It took him at least several minutes to convince her that they didn't need a sitter.

"I have it under control okaasan" Itachi gave her a soft smile. Mikoto returned it, finally satisfied. "No one is to come over, understand?" Fugaku said giving Itachi a sharp glare.

Hardening his face Itachi shot him a sharp glare back. "Fugaku dear, stop your fussing. We're going to be late if you don't hurry" Mikoto scolded.

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes. His mother was just doing what she was scolding over.

"Hmph" Fugaku grumbled and started walking toward the car. Mikoto sighed and kissed Itachi on the crown of his forehead before leaving.

Itachi closed the door and went upstairs towards Sasuke's room. He stood in front of the door debating whether he should knock or not. It's been days since Sasuke talked to him and it was slowly driving him crazy.

Even during dinner the young Uchiha would ignore him, acting as if he were invisible. Maybe Kisame was right. Maybe his relationship with Deidara was breaking his family apart.

"No …" Itachi muttered under his breath. This wasn't Deidara's fault. It was his dad's for being a crazy homophobe.

"I know you're right there, Itachi." Sasuke's voice came from the other side of the door. Itachi sighed and turned the door knob but it wouldn't open. The little asshole locked the door!

"Sasuke, please open the door" Itachi said. "No, now go away" Sasuke growled. Itachi growled right back. "Sasuke open the damn door so I can talk to you!" Sasuke's only response was throwing an object at his door.

"Fine." Itachi huffed and went to his room. Itachi couldn't blame Sasuke for being on defense. He was doing exactly the same when Sasuke questioned him.

Maybe another day or two Sasuke will cool down and they would talk. A small tap on the window shook Itachi from his thoughts. There perched on the branch of a tree was Deidara with a wide grin on his face.

Itachi slipped him a small smile and opened the window letting him in. Deidara kissed him on the cheek but pulled back with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Itachi?" he asked. The oldest Uchiha looked stressed. His frown lines looked deeper giving him a worn out look.

There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked paler than usual. "Nothing Dei, I'm just stressed. My dad is always on my case and now Sasuke is giving me the silent treatment" Itachi sighed and flopped onto the bed.

Deidara sat next to him. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble. Tell me how to make it better, un" Deidara pleaded.

Itachi looked up at the blonde. None of this was Deidara's fault. It was his for putting the blonde through this crap. "Just kiss me Dei" Itachi murmured, latching onto Deidara.

Arms intertwined around each others bodies and tongues danced. Reaching downward Deidara began to lift Itachi's shirt off of him. The blonde's hands danced over the Uchiha's sculptured chest, the tongues on his hands tasting every inch.

"Aah, Dei that feels so –" Itachi started to say, but was silenced by a swift kiss. "Shhh. Let me take care of you, un" Deidara said, a sultry look on his face.

Itachi shuddered under the blonde's gaze. Getting off the bed Deidara peeled off his shirt, stripping for Itachi. He swayed his hips to the unknown music in his head, his hands sliding up and down his body. He tossed his head back releasing a series of soft pants as he rubbed his hardened nubs.

He then reached back and took out his hair tie, his hair falling loose around his shoulders. He whipped his hair over his face, bringing it back up biting on his lower lip.

Itachi gulped thinking of how great of a stripper Deidara could be. He'd look amazing with a pole between his ivory legs. His pole between the blonde's long legs. Itachi groaned, his hips bucking upward as if beckoning Deidara to undress faster.

Deidara smirked and purposely slowed down when he got to his pants. The Uchiha's brow twitched angrily as Deidara took off his belt loop by loop.

Itachi sat up reaching to yank off the blonde's pants but was stopped when the other slapped his hand away. "Tsk, tsk. Someone's being naughty, un. I think I can fix that" Deidara smiled and began to crawl over Itachi.

Itachi hissed when Deidara's erection brushed over his; which was screaming for attention. Deidara's hand traveled up Itachi's torso, biting his hardened nipple and grabbed both of his wrists.

He tied the Uchiha's hands up to the bedpost and gave a teasing smirk to the raven. Deidara moved down to kiss Itachi, his lips molding over the ravens', pouring every bit of passion in his soul into the kiss.

Deidara kissed his way down Itachi's jaw and to his neck, flickering his tongue over the Uchiha's Adams apple. A groaned sounded from his throat and his hips lifted off the mattress.

When Deidara reached his belly button, his tongue slowly traced the outline of the hole before dipping in. "Aah, s-stop teasing Dei" Itachi panted.

Deidara grinned widely, giving one last lick and began to unbutton his pants. Pulling down the zipper with his teeth, Deidara discarded the pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere.

Itachi hissed, the cold air hitting his erect penis. Without hesitation Deidara took the weeping cock into his mouth, his eyes instantly rolling back at the bittersweet taste of his Uchiha.

Itachi moaned and bucked deeper into the blonde's mouth. Deidara held Itachi's hips down; much to the Uchiha's dismay, but hollowed his cheeks and began to suck eagerly on the thick and pulsating dick inside him.

"P-please Dei … oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Itachi growled out. Deidara gave a rough lick to the underside of his cock and the Uchiha's body shook as he shot white ribbons into Deidara's hot mouth.

"Mmm, so … Nghh, hot" Itachi mumbled, still trying to focus his eyes. Once focused Itachi looked down at Deidara as the blonde licked his lips, a feral gleam in his eyes.

Deidara removed his pants getting on all fours and shoved two fingers in Itachi's face. "Suck, un" Deidara commanded. Itachi didn't even question the blonde and just accepted the fingers.

His tongue swirled around the two digits, coating each finger with saliva. Deidara moaned as Itachi sucked on his fingers as if it were his cock.

After another minute he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from the raven. "Don't worry, it gets so much better" Deidara purred.

Deidara positioned his fingers at his entrance and began preparing himself, all the while chanting the others' name softly.

The sight of Deidara's eyes rolled back inside his head, his mouth slightly apart and his body moving back on the slick digits made Itachi's heart race.

He wanted Deidara so badly. He wanted to pound into the blonde's deliciously tight ass and have him – not whispering – but screaming his name.

As his thoughts went further his dick began to throb painfully. "Deidara, please I n-need you now" Itachi struggled to get out.

Deidara pulled out his fingers with a sounding wet pop and straddled himself on Itachi's hips, right over the raven's cock.

Deidara gazed longingly into Itachi's eyes; which were glassy and clouded with lust, before undoing the binds. Almost immediately Itachi's hands shot straight to Deidara's hips and pulled him down on his leaking appendage.

"Ah … f-fuck, un!" Deidara shouted. Itachi bit his lower lip to keep from exploding as Deidara's entrance constricted around his cock.

Deidara shifted slightly trying to adjust to Itachi's size. Once comfortable the blonde nodded. Itachi slowly eased Deidara upward to the tip of his dick before plunging back in.

"Oh, Itachi-kun!" Deidara moaned. Itachi repeated the action, developing a rhythm wanting to hear more from the blonde.

He pulled Deidara down, bucking up at the same time and a scream erupted from the artist.

"Do it a-again, un" Deidara panted.

Itachi slammed him down at the same time he trusted up, striking the blonde's prostate dead on. Deidara let out another shout his vision going white.

Feeling an orgasm coming, Itachi reached between them and began stroking Deidara in time with his thrusts.

"Gahh … come with me Dei" Itachi said. Deidara's insides clenched around Itachi and came over Itachi's chest while Itachi exploded inside of Deidara's tight cavern.

Itachi thrust into the blonde a couple more times, riding out his orgasm before Deidara fell onto his chest. He pulled out of Deidara and brought the covers around them both.

"That was … wow, un" Deidara muttered. Even though he was far from being a virgin; but not a slut, that was the best sex he has ever had.

"Heh. Loss for words, huh?" Itachi chuckled. "Whatever, un. You weren't that good" Deidara lied. "Liar. You know you loved it when I pounded into your tight ass. And the way I –"

"Alright, un! You're the best I ever had and will have" Deidara laughed. "You're damn right I am. But seriously Deidara, I just want to stay that I love you" Itachi confessed.

There he said it. He couldn't hold it back from the blonde. His blonde, his Deidara. Deidara looked into Itachi's eyes and for once saw that they weren't lifeless and dull like most Uchihas' were.

They shined brightly like the onyx gems he used in the owl. "I love you too Itachi" Deidara murmured, a smile forming on his face.

Itachi smiled back and kissed Deidara on the head. "Now go to sleep, you'll probably be sore in the morning" Itachi smirked.

Deidara rolled his eyes and cuddled up to Itachi's chest. Itachi sighed running his fingers through Deidara's hair before dozing off.

**0-0-0-0**

The sound of a door opening and closing woke the Uchiha from his slumber. "Sasuke?" Itachi mumbled. He glanced over at the clock and it read 1:45.

Just as he was about to turn over, he heard voices. "Ah, that was fun wasn't it dear?" he heard his mother say. "Hn, it was okay" Fugaku grumbled.

"Oh, Fugaku dear would you mind checking on the boys?" Mikoto asked. Itachi's eyes flew open. No, this couldn't be happening!

He quickly jumped out of bed; Deidara turning over in his sleep, and pulled on his boxers. He listened as his father's feet thumped on the stairs.

"Deidara!" Itachi whisper yelled into his lovers' ear. The blonde mumbled, but didn't wake up.

"Damnit. Wake up, Deidara" Itachi shook the blonde. Deidara finally stirred awake and smiled at the Uchiha, but then his eyes wandered over and he paled.

Itachi froze too. He could tell by Deidara's expression what he was staring at. Or more like who he was staring at. Itachi turned around and his heart seemed to stop.

There standing in the doorway, was his father.

**0-0-0-0**

*Gasp* Oh no, they've been found out! I hope you liked the lemon, let me know how I did.

From here on out the story is going to get more intense, duh, duh, duh! Oh, and a heads up to my readers: I'll be going away to Paris for spring break from the 22-29 so I won't be able to update as soon. But when I get back I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	11. Chapter 10

I'm finally back. I know it's been forever because after break I kinda slacked off.

Next thing I know exams comes up and you know the rest. I know you may be upset and I get it. Unfortunately I have a social life :( If only I didn't then this story won't be delayed…

Anyway, I'm updating two chapters as an apology and hopefully you'll forgive me with your reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**0-0-0-0**

Someone was shaking him awake. He tried to ignore them but then he remembered where he was. He opened his eyes to see Itachi and smiled.

But something was off with the Uchiha. He seemed panicked. Deidara looked up and saw a dark figure looming over Itachi.

It was his father!

Itachi saw his boyfriends' expression and turned around, a deadly silence hanging in the air. Before he could blink Itachi's father snatched his son up by his neck. "Itachi!" Deidara yelled.

He wanted to help his lover but he felt that he'd do nothing but get in the way. Plus, he wasn't the most skilled in fighting since he avoided it basically all his life.

But it seemed Itachi didn't need help when he took his right fist and slammed it straight in his father's face.

Fugaku stumbled back at the surprise attack and dropped Itachi. The Uchiha quickly scrambled back up, knowing his punch wouldn't hold his father long.

He got into a solid fighting stance, waiting for his father to strike again. He needed to get Deidara out of here in one piece.

He knew Deidara probably hated not being able to protect himself but he was the only one who could take his father head on.

"Deidara get going now!" Itachi barked over his shoulder. Deidara hesitated until he saw Fugaku stir. He quickly got up and threw on the first pair of pants he touched. Catching his son off-guard Fugaku threw a left, knocking Itachi to the ground.

"You're next" Fugaku growled, stepping toward Deidara.

Said blondes' eyes widened as he frantically tried to open the window. But before Fugaku could even touch the blonde, his knees gave out and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

Deidara looked down and saw that Itachi had given him a sharp kick. Itachi rushed over to his father and pinned him down.

"I hate to tell you to do this again but you need to leave Deidara" Itachi growled out, his eyes a dangerous red.

This time Deidara didn't hesitate. He quickly threw open the window and climbed down the tree, dropping safely to the ground.

In terror Deidara stared up at the window, hearing a series of grunts, a loud shatter and the sound of running feet. Forcing his feet to move Deidara ran a couple of blocks before he felt a buzz in his pocket.

"What?" Deidara said out loud, pulling a cell phone out of the pocket.

Knowing he didn't own a cell, it had to be Itachis'. But who was calling the Uchiha at this hour? It was Kisame. Flipping open the phone Deidara read the text aloud.

'Hey Itachi, get rid of the blonde yet?'

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the screen. What was he talking about? 'What do you mean?' Deidara said to himself as he typed. He sent the message and almost immediately the phone buzzed again, but this time it was an incoming call.

Deidara put the phone to his ear.

"Why are you trying to act all innocent now, Uchiha? Did you get some ass or not?" Kisame said. Deidara froze. Clearing his throat he responded.

"And if I did?" he said in a deep voice that sounded familiar to Itachis'. "Then kick him to the curb! You got what you wanted!" Kisame laughed. Deidara remained silent.

So, he used me? He could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but the next thing Kisame said made them overflow. "You didn't actually mean it when you told him you loved him, right?" Kisame's voice went soft.

"H-he didn't mean it, un?" Deidara said his voice cracking.

"Shit, I didn't mean for you to hear that Deidara." Kisame sighed. "But h-how –"

"He told me you were coming over and to call him later. I thought you'd be gone by now, I'm sorry."

Deidara sniffled, responded with a shaky 'yeah, un' and hung up the phone. With shaking fingers Deidara dialed a number and after a couple of rings a groggy voice answered.

"Who is this?" the voice hissed "S-Sasori-danna, can y-you come an' get me, un?" Deidara couldn't stop the hot tears that ran down his face.

"Deidara? I thought you were with the Uchiha?" Sasori sounded alert. "J-just come g-get me please" Deidara sobbed. "I'm a couple blocks away from his house, un."

"Okay Deidara, stay there. I'm on my way" Sasori said before hanging up. Deidara snapped the phone shut and threw it towards the Uchiha household. He wrapped his arms around himself and stood waiting for his ride.

**0-0-0-0**

Kisame chuckled darkly when the blonde hung up on him. Of course he knew Deidara would still be there. All he needed was to make the call; the blonde would listen to the conversation and run out crying.

That was his original plan, but he had no idea the 'best friend stealer' would pick up the phone instead! Though he didn't expect it, it still worked out perfectly. Kisame smiled to himself once more before going back to bed.

Mission accomplished.

**0-0-0-0**

"Okay, I see him stop here" Sasori instructed his driver. There stood Deidara holding himself and crying silently. A sharp pain pierced through Sasori's chest.

What did that Uchiha do to hurt the blonde that much? The car halted to a stop and he opened the door. The blonde slid into the car silently, except a few sniffs and squeaks.

He wanted to tease the brat and say 'I told you so' but he knew it would only drive Deidara away. So instead he wrapped his arms around the quivering blonde and pulled him to his chest.

The car started and made its way make to Sasori's home. "Thanks for not saying 'Told you so', un" Deidara muttered.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head and Sasori nodded. He decided not to press the issue; the blonde would tell him on his own time.

They finally arrived to Sasori's house. The redhead picked up the now quiet Deidara and carried him inside. Deidara buried his face in the older mans shoulder, his heart tremendously heavy.

Sasori laid him down onto a bed that was located in his guest room. The blondes' ocean blue eyes didn't have that bright, clear look in them.

Instead they looked tired and dull. Sasori tucked Deidara into bed, the creative artist not even looking him in the eyes. Sighing, he ran his fingers through the blonde tresses.

"Goodnight Deidara" Sasori muttered. Turning his back toward him and curling up in a ball was the blondes' response.

**0-0-0-0**

Once Deidara dropped from his window, Itachi relaxed a bit. Taking this advantage Fugaku elbowed his son in the chest and pinned Itachi to the floor.

"Fugaku Uchiha! What are you doing?" Mikoto yelled. Once Fugaku was pulled off of Itachi, Mikoto stood between the fuming Uchihas.

"Now what is going on?" Mikoto asked. One minute she was reading calmly by her lamp and the next she heard loud thumps.

"Your son is a fucking faggot! That's what is going on" Fugaku growled and stormed out of the room. Mikoto looked shocked at her husband's outburst, but then she sighed.

"Come on downstairs and I'll clean you up" she said. Itachi followed his mother silently. He looked towards Sasuke's room to see him standing there. His eyes didn't show any sign of anger, but showed remorse.

Itachi smiled gently at his younger brother and continued down the stairs. There his mom was in the kitchen waiting for him, a chair positioned in front of her and a first aid kit on the table.

Sitting down Itachi sighed as his mother got out the cotton balls and the bottle of alcohol. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Mikoto asked wetting a cotton ball. Itachi cringed slightly at the sting of the liquid.

"Look at all these bruises. You have a black eyes forming, your lip is slightly busted and all these scratches. Just a mess" Mikoto said smearing some ointment on his face.

"My apologies mother" Itachi murmured. "What are you apologizing for Itachi dear?" Mikoto asked her eyebrows knitted together. "For being … you know" Itachi said.

He averted his eyes elsewhere. His mother was a much more fragile being than his father so he didn't know how she'd react. A small chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

"Itachi there's nothing wrong with being gay. I just want my wonderful son to be happy" Mikoto smiled. "R-really?" Itachi's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Yes dear. Yes, I'm upset that I won't gain any grandchildren but if you're happy then I'm happy" Mikoto said packing up the kit. Not able resist the urge, Itachi got up and hugged his mother.

Mikoto let out a surprised gasp but hugged her son back. "Thank you mother" Itachi said softly. "You're welcome Itachi. Just promise me you'll adopt a lot of children" Mikoto giggled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sure thing mother. I'm still slightly surprised you're not upset" Itachi said. "Well, I still have your brother who will give me grandchildren" Mikoto shrugged.

Itachi chuckled. "I think a hyperactive blonde took that choice away from you" he smirked. "Great, now I won't have any grand babies to spoil!" Mikoto pouted.

Itachi shook his head. "Oh, and don't worry about your father. He'll just have to get over it" Mikoto said. "And who knows how long that'll take." Itachi muttered.

Mikoto kissed her sons' cheek. "Just give him time, sweetie." She murmured before going up the stairs. Itachi turned off the light and dragged his sore body up the stairs. He wanted to just collapse on his bed but he had one more stop.

He walked into Sasuke's room and saw the young boy lying on his back, his arms folded under his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said.

His voice sounded as if he'd been crying. "Sasuke, I needed time. I'm still new at this" Itachi responded. "Even though you knew I was going through the same thing? I'm not an exact expert on this either and we could've confided in each other!" Sasuke yelled getting up.

"You go around being all secretive and crap and leave me in the dark. You never did think once about anyone but yourself, you stupid jerk!" Sasuke growled giving Itachi a weak glare.

Itachi smiled down at his younger brother. He knew the worst was over. Sasuke had finished his tantrum and gotten everything off his chest.

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms. "Deidara Iwa." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.

"That's a weird name."

_Translation: 'I forgive you.'_

Itachi smirked back. "Naruto is a weird kid."

_'I know.'_

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke turned around and stalked back to his bed.

_'I love you Aniki.' _

"Love you too Otouto-san" Itachi replied. Itachi left and went back to his room. Things were finally looking up.

**0-0-0-0**

Okay, there it is. I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Once again I'm sorry for the delay and I'll try to update when I can.

So please review they make my day and if you have any questions, or requests then I'll be happy to answer them. :)

Kimiko-chan


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! As I promised here's chapter 11 :)

Disclaimer: Dear Kishimoto, I would like if you would let me own the Naruto characters. At least all the sexy ones anyway.

Love, Kimiko-chan

Kishimoto: *looks at fan letter from Kimiko and puts it in the shredder*

Kimi: T_T …

**0-0-0-0**

Deidara groaned at the head splitting sound of pots and pans clanking together downstairs. Sitting up Deidara clutched his head, trying to stop it from spinning.

He had a horrible headache from crying all night. He got out of the bed and trudged downstairs. Last nights events left him in an emotional tornado. He felt angry, sad, and confused.

But most of all he felt empty. It was like his soul had been vacuumed out and he was just an empty hollow shell. Walking into the kitchen he saw Sasori getting ready to make breakfast.

"Turns out he was only using me, un" Deidara said. Sasori didn't say anything, so he continued. "You were right Danna, un. I should've listened to you" Deidara murmured.

Sasori sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "It's okay. Everything is okay" the redhead said trying to comfort the blonde.

"No, it's not, un! I feel so stupid." Deidara yelled out. Sasori pulled away holding Deidara at arms length. "You are not stupid Deidara. That Uchiha is trash; he doesn't deserve your tears. You got that?" Sasori said sternly.

Deidara sniffled and nodded. "Good."

"Sasori- danna?"

Sasori looked up at the blonde, a small smile on his face. "What brat?" Instead of a verbal answer Deidara leaned down and his lips connected with Sasori's.

The blonde's hands slid down to Sasori's small hips, his thumbs rubbing circle to try and coax the redhead to open his mouth. But to Deidara's disappointment Sasori stayed still.

Deidara pulled back with a frown on his face. "What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori ignored the question. "What'd you do that for Deidara?"

Deidara looked at his feet guiltily. "I don't want you to leave me, un" Deidara whispered. Sasori sighed and massaged his temples.

"Deidara, no force in the world could make me leave you. I know you're hurt but this isn't a way to deal with it." Sasori said. In truth he did love the blonde, so much that he'd risk his happiness for Deidara's.

"You're right Sasori-danna, un. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." Sasori sighed and turned toward the oven.

Suddenly Deidara started laughing. Sasori looked over his shoulder with a glare.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so short that I had to bend down and kiss you, un!" Deidara chuckled. "Get out" Sasori growled. "Aw, you don't mean that Danna" Deidara smiled, draping his arms over the ginger's shoulders.

Sasori shrugged the blonde's arms off and was about to make a snide comment when he realized the brat was smiling again.

He looked up into the blonde's eyes and saw that they were bright and full of life. "Whatever." Sasori smiled slightly. "So, what're you cooking, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori set the empty pan down. "Nothing. I don't even know how to cook and it's my chef's day off. Stupid cookware." Sasori hissed, glaring at the pan.

Deidara should his head. "Short and you can't cook, un. What good are you?" Deidara smirked. Sasori's eyes twitched angrily.

"Shut up or get out."

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi woke up his muscles slightly stiff; a cruel reminder of last night's events. He needed to call Deidara. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his cell, but nothing was there.

Groaning, Itachi got out of bed and began to search. "Where the hell could it be?" Itachi muttered. He left his room and went into Sasuke's room.

"Have you seen my phone?" Itachi asked "Tch, why would I have your phone?" Sasuke snorted, eyes glued to the TV screen playing his game.

Itachi rolled his eyes. They were finally back to normal. He turned around and went downstairs to where his mother was. She had her back turned to him while she was making cinnamon pancakes.

Itachi inhaled the sweet smell. Those were his favorite pancakes. He smiled entering the kitchen and kissed his mother's cheek.

"How did you sleep dear?" Mikoto asked. "Pretty well. I'm just a little sore though" Itachi smiled weakly. Mikoto sighed.

"Don't worry; I talked to your father. He'll be attending some anger management classes" Mikoto said flipping a pancake.

'It's about time that psycho got some help' Itachi thought.

But "Hn" was all he said. "Itachi darling, you mind taking the trash out for me?" Mikoto asked dropping a slice of butter in the sizzling pan. Itachi nodded and began the task.

Itachi threw the garbage bags into the right bin and was about to head back inside when a silver object caught his attention. He walked toward the object and discovered that it was his cell phone. How did his phone get outside?

Wiping the dew off the surface, Itachi flipped the phone open and dialed Deidara's number. The phone rang two times before a gruff voice answered.

"What the fuck do you want Uchiha?" the voice growled.

Itachi's eyes widened. What was Sasori doing at Deidara's? "Where's Deidara?" Itachi said surprisingly calm. "I don't think that concerns you" Sasori hissed.

Itachi's jaw clenched. What was this fucktard's problem? "Listen asshole, put Dei –"

"No, you better listen Uchiha! Don't ever call this number again. Deidara doesn't want to talk to you and I hope you and your little friend burn in hell." Sasori growled before hanging up.

Itachi clutched the phone until his knuckles turned white. How dare the redhead speak for Deidara? And what did he even do? It couldn't be because of his father charging at them last night, could it?

"Wait a minute" Itachi muttered to himself. Sasori said 'you and your little friend'. What friend was he talking about? Suddenly it hit him.

"Kisame." Itachi growled.

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi pounded on the door that led to Kisame's apartment. Itachi was fuming. Whatever the shark man did caused Deidara to be upset. "Hold on a goddamn minute!" Kisame yelled.

He yanked the door open to see a very pissed off Uchiha. "Yo! What's up Ita –" Itachi shut the blue man up by punching him square in the face.

"Dude what the fuck?" Kisame yelled holding his now bleeding nose. Itachi slammed the door close and grabbed Kisame by his collar.

"What did you say to him? Itachi growled. "W-what do you mean Itachi?" Kisame said shakily. Itachi's eyes turned blood red as he stared into Kisame's beady scared, beady eyes.

"I know you said something to Deidara. Now tell me what you did!" Itachi yelled. "Okay, I'm sorry. I told him you lied about liking him. I said you only wanted him for sex and you were gonna dump him" Kisame said in one breath.

Itachi's eyes returned to normal and he dropped Kisame.

"Why? Why'd you do it Kisame?" Itachi muttered. Kisame looked away from the Uchiha's gaze. "You chose him over me. I'm supposed to be your best friend, but you tossed me aside."

Itachi looked down at his friend and saw the guilt in his eyes. Itachi sighed, knowing he was incapable of holding a grudge against his marine animal loving friend.

"I'm very disappointed Kisame, but I forgive you" Itachi said. Kisame looked relieved. "So, what're you going to do to get him back?" Kisame asked, holding some tissues to his nose.

"I don't know but I need to find a way to talk to him alone" Itachi said holding the bridge of his nose. "Did you call him?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, but that bastard Sasori already got to them and picked up the phone" Itachi huffed. "Damn. And again I'm really sorry."

"Like I said before I forgive you" Itachi said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Thanks a lot man" Kisame called to him. Itachi turned around, a smile on his face. "That's what friends are for. See ya later, Kisame."

Kisame smiled back, rows of pointy teeth flashing at the Uchiha. Itachi chuckled and left.

**0-0-0-0**

Alright that was chapter 11 and sorry it was a bit short! Please remember review because I love reading them. I like to know what you really think of my work.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, promise

Kimiko-chan


	13. Chapter 12

Hello, I'm back! I know it's been forever but I've experienced the worst thing to happen to a writer: Writer's block! *Gasp* But I'm back on track and I'll be updating two chapters for you. So without further delay I give Chapter 12! *cheers*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**0-0-0-0**

"You okay Deidara?" Sasori asked after putting down the phone. Deidara nodded and continued to pet Tora and Sasori frowned. The nerve of that Uchiha to call after what he did to Deidara.

After that night the blonde started to return to normal, but sometimes when reminded of the Uchiha like now; he'd stare into space sullenly as if his soul was shattered. "Hey, I have to go. But I'll see you later, okay?" Sasori said getting up.

Deidara nodded. "You gonna be okay Deidara?" Said man looked up at the art critic. "I'm fine Danna, un. I'm not gonna go berserk as soon as you leave" Deidara smirked.

"Now that you say that, I might need to stay" Sasori pinched the edge of his nose. "No, just go, un. I told you I'm fine" Deidara stressed.

Sasori said 'okay' and walked out the door. Deidara sighed hearing the redhead's footsteps going down the stairs.

Ever since the incident Sasori had been around a lot. Deidara didn't mind it much, but he wanted some time to himself. Part of him wanted to give Itachi the benefit of the doubt and think he really did care.

But the other part thought maybe he misread the looks in Itachi's eyes. Maybe he just imagined the look of sincerity because he didn't want to be alone.

Or he wanted to believe that love did exist for him and the Uchiha. Deidara shook his head free of the thoughts.

His head was beginning to hurt. Taro looked up at his masters' face and rubbed his head against his chest purring.

"Yeah, I know you'll never leave, un" Deidara smiled at his cat and kissed him on the head. "And I'd never leave you."

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi growled lowly, glaring at his father. They were having dinner and his father invited Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka. He knew this was just a part of his father's plan for him to be with Ino without using brute force.

Itachi knew that his father wouldn't give up and would try to break them up, but it made things even worse when Fugaku found out they were already over.

Itachi had come back from Kisame's, his face a little long. Of course his mother saw this immediately and rushed to his aid. "Itachi what's wrong?" Itachi sighed.

"We broke up okaasan. He doesn't want to see me ever again." Mikoto frowned and wrapped her arms around her son. "Was it because of your father?" she asked.

"Not necessarily. There was some help, but it doesn't matter now" Itachi sighed. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do" Mikoto sighed biting her lip.

"That's too bad Itachi. But it might've been for the better" a deep voice boomed. Itachi turned around, a deep scowl gracing his handsome features.

"Fugaku that's enough, please get the door" Mikoto said as the doorbell rang. Fugaku grunted and cast one more look toward Itachi before walking down the stairs.

Itachi growled. "Don't let him get to you honey. Go wash up and come downstairs for dinner." Mikoto kissed her son's cheek and left.

And that is how he ended up here. At the table with Ino trying molest his leg with her foot. "So Itachi-san, I hear you're going to be attending college next year" Inoichi said.

"Have you made your decision on what college you'll be attending?" Itachi nodded and took a sip of his water.

"Well, I have two in mind Yamanaka-san. The University of Liverpool has offered me a full run and I hope to get my master's in business administration. And then there's Doshisha Business School where I can get into the Global MBA Program" Itachi answered.

"Wow, that's some future you have planned. I'm guessing after you graduate you'll take over your father's business, huh?" Itachi clenched his jaw as his father smiled smugly.

"Yes sir." Itachi said. "Oh, 'tachi-kun! You're so smart" Ino giggled, leaning into his shoulder.

Fugaku chuckled lightly, Mikoto forced a smile, and Sasuke grimaced. After dinner was finished they all resided into the living room for a small cup of tea; Sasuke had excused himself to be locked up in his room.

"Well, Fugaku-san it's getting late so we should head out. Mikoto-san thanks for the wonderful meal and it was nice seeing you again Itachi-san" Inoichi smiled warmly before going towards the door.

"Itachi, be a gentlemen and walk Ino to the door" Fugaku said. Itachi mentally groaned but got up just in time for Ino to latch onto his arm.

"We should hang out some more 'tachi-kun. You know get to know each other a little" Ino said smiling. "Uh, yeah maybe Ino" Itachi sighed.

Once they left Itachi helped his mother clear the table. After that Itachi went upstairs to Sasuke's room. "So, you were pretty tolerant of that Ino girl tonight. What about Deidara?" Sasuke asked starting up his video game. Itachi took a deep breath before sitting next to his brother and picking up the second controller.

"We broke up."

Sasuke grunted as his fingers pressed the buttons. "I didn't peg you as the hit it and quit it type" he muttered. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? W- what are you talking about?" Sasuke smirked. "I'm not deaf you know. Though I'm surprised I'm not, after that show you put on."

Itachi coughed nervously his eyes staying glued to the game they were playing. "Anyway what happened?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi frowned and told him what happened with Kisame. "So now I have to try and win him back" Itachi finished. Sasuke paused the game; his hands gripping the controller.

"And you forgave him just like that?" he said. Itachi wiped over his face with his hand. "Holding a grudge isn't going to help." Sasuke scoffed.

"If I were you I wouldn't just stop at punching him in the nose. I would've beaten the crap of him." Itachi leaned over and poked Sasuke's forehead.

"That's why I'm the older brother. I at least try to be civil" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"To hell with being civil, I'd make a shark kabob out of the bastard." Sasuke growled. "Hn, well I'm going to bed." Itachi got up and stretched before returning to his room.

"Maybe he did have a point" Itachi muttered to himself. Nodding he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Yo, Itachi. What's up?" the blue man greeted. "I changed my mind. I'm coming over to finish kicking your ass" Itachi smirked.

"What?!"

**0-0-0-0**

I know it was short but the next is longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	14. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13!

Disclaimer: If I did own that would make me a very happy fangirl :D

**0-0-0-0**

Sasori growled at the constant banging on Deidara's door. "I know you're in there blondie! Now open the fucking door!" Hidan yelled as he resumed kicking the door.

He was the damn landlord after all, so if he wanted to break the damn door no one could tell him different. Except for Kazuku, who would flip a shit about paying for a new door.

Finally the door opened to show an irritated redhead. "What?" the man barked. "Who the fuck are you?" Hidan frowned.

"That's not your concern. And before you even say it, we don't want to know about your stupid religion." Sasori said pointing at Hidan's pendant.

Hidan looked taken back a bit. "You will bow down to Jasin-sama!" Hidan roared. Sasori clenched his fist, feeling his vein pulse.

"It's okay Danna, he's my landlord. Come in Hidan, un" Deidara called out from his room. Hidan smirked and pushed his way in. As soon as he stepped inside a hiss sounded from his feet.

It was that damned cat. "You wanna go bitch? I will skin you alive, fucking cat" Hidan threatened.

Taro arched his back upward getting ready for an attack when Deidara stepped in. "What'd I tell you about terrorizing my cat, un?" Deidara scolded.

Hidan scoffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. You have the rent money?" Deidara nodded and balanced Taro in one arm while he pulled out a wad of cash.

"Thanks. So, uh, you feeling a little better? You've been locked in here quite a while." Sasori sucked his teeth.

"You're his damn landlord, what do you care? Get the rent and leave" Sasori said. "Can it, fuck face" Hidan retorted.

Sasori was about to speak but Deidara beat him to it. "I'm fine Hidan, un. Kazuku?"

"Same old fucking thing, greedy as ever." The silver haired man rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was just about to leave, un. Taro watch the house for me and Hidan stay away from my cat" Deidara said opening the door.

"Tch, dumb ass cat" Hidan muttered. As they were making their way down stairs Deidara suddenly stopped, his eyes locked on the figure that waited for them.

"Deidara."

**0-0-0-0**

Sweat glistened on the two bodies as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The blonde threw his head back in a silent scream as his lover struck his prostate.

His hands were thrown around the ravens' neck, the palm mouths biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a dark purple mark.

A shiver racked through Itachi as Deidara's velvet heat tightened around his cock, a sign that he was near release. "Aah, yes… s-so fucking tight."

The raven grunted and shot his seed deep into his lovers' arse; Deidara shooting ribbons of his essence onto both their chests.

Itachi latched his mouth on the crook of the blonde's neck, sucking harshly as he rode out his orgasm. He slipped his softened cock from Deidara; a small whimper leaving the blonde. He pulled away from Deidara's neck admiring the dark mark starting to form.

The raven kissed the mark and snuggled close to his loved one. "I love you Itachi, un" Deidara murmured, his palm mouth gently lapping up the cooling cum on his chest.

Itachi chuckled. "Love you too Dei." Itachi groaned as he woke up from the dream.

This was the third time he dreamed about Deidara and all it did was leave him cold, frustrated, and in slightly wet boxers.

He kicked the covers off and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. Today he was going to see him in person.

He tried calling several times, only once the blonde picked up but had yelled at him to 'leave him alone'. He tried everything he could think of.

He even sent flowers but they came back to him the next day with the stems cut off. That had Sasori the redheaded devil written all over it. Itachi sighed dropping his head under the warm water.

He felt like a stalker for thinking of just popping up at the blonde's apartment but he had to. He loved Deidara too much to let him go. Itachi finished washing up and shampooing his hair.

After all he wanted to look good for his blonde. Yes, Deidara was still his even if he didn't want to be. He turned off the spray, dried off and started to search his closet for something to wear.

Several minutes later he settled on a long sleeved burgundy shirt, dark gray jean and some black converse.

As for his hair he left it down. Grabbing his cell and car keys he kissed the small owl Deidara made him for luck before he hurried down the stairs.

"Whoa there flash! Where are you off to?" Mikoto chuckled. "I'm going to get my man back" Itachi smirked, kissing his mom's forehead and opening the door.

Mikoto giggled. "Good luck dear and be safe!" Itachi blushed lightly and hurried outside. He was opening the car door when a small packet hit him in the back of the head.

Itachi looked down at the ground and saw a condom packet. He glared up at his younger brother who was smirking from the window.

"No glove, no love aniki" Sasuke chuckled. Itachi flipped Sasuke off before taking off in his car. In less than twenty minutes he arrived at Deidara's complex.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He stepped out the car and into the building. He was about to head up the stairs when he heard voices.

And then he saw him.

**0-0-0-0**

"Deidara" Itachi muttered. Deidara took a sharp intake of air as he froze on the stairs. He opened his mouth to speak but the words were stuck in his throat.

So many alternatives ran through his head. Should he yell at the Uchiha how hurt he was? Run down the rest of the staircase and into his arms?

God, he really wanted to do the latter. I mean Itachi looked like a god with his beautiful, raven hair cascading over his shoulders.

He wanted all this to be a cruel joke and for Itachi to hold him, telling him everything was okay. But unfortunately this was reality.

"Deidara I know I'm the last person you want to see but I need you to listen" Itachi started. He ran his tongue over the roof of his dry mouth before continuing.

"It's all one big misunderstanding. Kisame was lying; I never wanted you just for sex. I wanted you for you 'cause I love you Deidara." Itachi could feel his heart hammering through his chest; Deidara's was doing the same.

Why would Kisame lie? He brought them together, so what benefit could he get by tearing them apart? Before he could think through anything he blurted "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Itachi looked taken back for a second and then anger washed over his sharp features. "Why would even say that? After all we've been through Deidara? If I didn't care about you then tell me why I'm here, huh?" Itachi growled out.

"I…" Deidara was stuck again. He reached toward his neck but only felt skin on skin. That's right; he took off the Uchiha clan necklace and didn't wear it when Sasori was around.

That way he wouldn't hear the redhead's mouth about it. He greatly appreciated his Danna's help, but he was starting to irritate the blonde.

Maybe Itachi was telling the truth, he never gave Deidara a reason to think he was lying before. But his mind was in turmoil.

He wanted to believe the Uchiha; his heart yearned for Itachi's warm embrace. But Deidara was hurt and confused.

He couldn't think straight with these feelings colliding within him. "I… I need to think, un. I can't do this right n-now" Deidara breathed out before running back upstairs.

"Deidara!" both Sasori and Itachi called. The redhead glared down at the raven.

"Haven't you done enough? He was finally okay and then you show" Sasori hissed. "Look, I'm tired of your shit. Stop hovering over him like you're his mother and let him deal with this! Stop babying him!" Itachi yelled.

He started to make his way to Deidara's apartment until the strangely silent Hidan blocked his path.

"Just like you said just now, 'don't hover over him'. Give him some time to process what happened." Hidan said sternly. Itachi sighed massaging his throbbing temples.

He wanted to go up there but he knew the man was right. Deidara would only push him further away.

"Tch." He said before he left; he heart feeling like pure lead. Sasori smirked until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You too shorty, leave him be."

The art critic frowned pushing Hidan off and stormed down the stairs muttering. Hidan ran a hand through his soft, silver hair.

"Fucking jackass."

**0-0-0-0**

Okay, that was a depressing chapter. I know you're thinking when are they going to get back together and I'm planning to make that happen. But there's a certain way I want this story to end, hopefully it works out the way I want. So, please be patient with me :)

Please Review and I'll try my best to reply

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	15. Chapter 14

Hey, it's Kimiko-chan! Um, I know it's been awhile, but between exams in school, homework and new semester I had lost the inspiration to write. But I finally have and I'm sorry for taking so long, I hope I didn't lose anyone. I can't promise two chapters unfortunately but I hope this one will hold you until the next one. Oh and ikuikumaki part of this chapter is for you (I'm sure you'll figure out which part ;). So, without further ado here's chapter 14! Enjoy :D

**0-0-0-0**

Deidara fisted his hair in anger. He'd been thinking about what Itachi said the past few days. Kisame lied? Something just didn't add up.

Why would Kisame set them up just to break them apart? Unless the shark man had a crush on Itachi or something.

"Tch, yeah right, un" Deidara scoffed getting up.

He went to the hall closet pulling out a large sheet, an easel, and some buckets of paint. He went to the living room and set up in there. This is what he did when he was frustrated. He made art.

He dipped a brush into the container and started off with a few stray squiggly lines. "Ah, forget this, un." Deidara dropped his paintbrush and dove his hands into the cans and threw the paint angrily on the easel.

Deidara looked at the splattered colors of paint and gave a small smile. That made him feel a little bit better. Scooping up more paint Deidara threw it at the board, letting it feel all his anger, frustration, and sadness.

Various colors soared through the air, hitting the board with such force that it bounced onto Deidara's face and all over the sheets on the floor.

Tears fell down his face and he wiped them from his cheeks leaving dark smudges behind. A small meow sounded and Deidara looked down to see Taro trying to stand in the liquid.

Taro wobbled a bit before falling into a puddle of blue paint. "You silly cat, un" Deidara laughed as taro began making paw prints on the floor.

"Come here, un." Deidara picked his cat up and dipped a paw into some fresh paint. Finding an empty space on the canvas, Deidara pressed Taro's paw against it.

"There, it's perfect, un" Deidara smiled. Deidara heard the lock on the door click and Sasori walked in. "Hey Danna, un. You mind cleaning up for me? Taro and I need a bath" Deidara said.

Sasori grunted for an answer, and then his eyebrows knitted together. "What's this?" Sasori pointed to the easel. "Oh, that's just something I threw together, un."

"I can see that" Sasori chuckled lightly.

"Can't you just feel the raw emotion, un? Deidara said. "Uh, yeah." Sasori continued to stare at the painting, rolling his eyes at the tiny paw print.

"I'm thinking of putting it on display, un. Don't you like it?" Sasori whirled around to look at the twitching blonde. "Yeah, I do. And since when did you care for my opinion? Is it because only I can see what true art really is?" Sasori smirked.

"Shut up, un. I was just asking" Deidara huffed. "It's just that I'm so used to your idiotic explosions, that I never thought you could create something remotely deep and thoughtful."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Whatever Danna, un. Come on Taro, lets go get your sailors boat for the tub" Deidara smiled as Taro purred happily in his arms.

"You take baths with your cat?" Sasori frowned. "Of course I do. He's my baby, un." Deidara replied before going down the hall.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose before he started cleaning up. Thirty minutes later Sasori was relaxing on the couch, flipping through a magazine since Deidara didn't own a television.

"Meoow."

Sasori sighed and looked down at the orange puffball at his feet.

"I don't do cute and fluffy, now scram" Sasori told him taro tilted his head, plopped himself down and began kneading the carpet. Sasori glared at the cat until a sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Danna can you get that?" Deidara shouted from his bedroom. "Okay! Now I suggest you move 'cause I don't want to step on you" Sasori said.

Taro didn't even acknowledge him and continued pawing at the carpet. A knock was heard again and Sasori stood up; cautious of the little kitten.

Sasori walked to the door and opened it seeing an odd, blue man standing there. "Hey, can I speak to Deidara?" the man chuckled.

The redhead's brow arched, and then it all clicked. "You!" was all Sasori said before punching Kisame square in the face. Kisame stumbled back from the force.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep doing that?" he cursed while he held his face. "The nerve of you to show your face" Sasori hissed. "Look, I really need to talk to Deidara. It's very important." Kisame pleaded to the redhead.

Sasori growled and aimed to swing again but this time Kisame was ready. Dodging out of harms way Kisame then surprised Sasori by leaning over and pressing their lips together.

Sasori's body immediately froze as their lips touched. When he felt the man stiffen Kisame pulled back stepped around him and quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

"Who was that at the door Sa –"

Kisame chuckled nervously as the blonde man walked in. "Hey there, Deidara. I know I'm the last person you want to see but I really need to tell you something" Kisame said.

"No! Don't you dare and open this goddamn door" Sasori yelled, pounding the door furiously. "Don't make me do it again!" Kisame yelled back.

Instantly the banging had stopped. That's more like it. "So, what do you say? Can you please here me out?" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, un. Shoot" he said sitting down in a chair. "Well, I lied before about Itachi not really caring about you. You see I had a crush on him, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I know I fucked up, I just… I don't know but I am really sorry Deidara" Kisame sighed.

Deidara's mouth gaped open.

"He was telling the truth. Oh my god, un. I have to go see him, where is he?" Deidara said, quickly putting on his shoes.

"Uh, he's home. But you need to hurry. I think they're having dinner with that Ino girl and her dad" Kisame stammered. "Shit, un!" Deidara yelled rushing to the door.

He opened the door but turned back around. "Thank you Kisame, un" Deidara said before leaving.

Kisame chuckled until he heard a throat clearing. "Uh-oh."

"Damn right. I'm going to kill you for that little stunt you pulled" Sasori said angrily stalking towards the blue-skinned man.

"Whoa, little man. J-just calm down, I'm sure we can talk about this" Kisame muttered as said redhead locked the door.

"You're dead."

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi ran his hand over his face again. He hadn't heard from Deidara ever since and he was getting restless. Maybe he should just move on.

"Itachi, our company is waiting" the Uchiha heard his father bellow. "I'm coming father" Itachi yelled back, gritting his teeth together. Trying not to stomp down the stairs Itachi entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Nice of you to finally join us son" Fugaku sneered.

Itachi glared harshly at his asshole of a father. "You know what else would be nice? If you stopped ruining my life!" Itachi retorted back angrily.

Fugaku's eyes widened and he stood up immediately gripping the table. "That's enough! Itachi please go up to your room and calm down, Sasuke go to yours too and sit down Fugaku" Mikoto said highly irritated.

She was very tired of the constant bickering and the 'can't cut with a knife' tension. Itachi turned and left without hesitation. Once he was in his room fell against his bed. His whole life was in ruins.

He lost his lover, had a dad who would love to strike him where he stood and school was going to start up soon.

"I'm seriously fucked" he muttered into the mattress. "Itachi-san, are you okay?" a soft voice said. Itachi sat up to see Ino standing at his door.

"What?" Itachi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I –I'm sorry to bother you… uh." Itachi sighed again and patted a spot beside him.

"No, I'm sorry Ino. I'm just stressed and then school is coming up." Itachi turned and looked at Ino.

'Maybe I can learn to like her. She does look like him' he thought.

He leaned closer to the Deidara look-a-like. 'Maybe this is better for me.' Finally he closed the gap and their lips met.

Her lips weren't as firm as his. Her taste was off. All he could smell was her overly fruity perfume and it made his nose crinkle.

There were plenty of differences, but he couldn't focus on those if he wanted to be even remotely happy. If he couldn't have Deidara then he'll take a substitute.

But little did he know the real deal was there in the window. But it was too late.

**0-0-0-0**

I know this chapter was very dramatic and sad, but it isn't over yet. Trust me they will be together soon, so please be patient with me.

Also I don't know when I'll next update I'll try sooner but I'm not going to promise you and then not live up to it. So, whenever I get time I will definitely take advantage of it.

And like always please review, I'd love to hear what you think and any ideas. Speaking of ideas: ikuikumaki did you catch yours? :D

Kimiko-chan


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, I'm back! I know it's been too long and I have a whole list of excuses but I'm not going to go through that. I'll just give you what you've all been waiting for :D

Here's chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D:

**0-0-0-0**

"Welcome to Wal-Mart! Can I assist you with anything?" the cheery employee asked. "Ah, no thanks" the 23-year old raven replied.

'Just need to get a couple things and then I can go home to … Ino' he thought.

He was walking past the deli section when he saw it. A flash of golden hair. The Uchiha shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I'm doing it again. Just calm down" he muttered to himself. Then he saw it again.

The bright flash of long golden hair. And someone with red hair was following close behind. 'That has to be him. No doubt about it.' Putting down whatever he picked up, he quickly made a beeline to those golden locks

**0-0-0-0**

"So, Sasori-danna how was your date with your boyfriend, un?" the blonde artist teased. "He is not my boyfriend." Sasori growled. "Oh stop denying it, un. You know you like Kisame-san" the tall man chuckled.

"Shut up Deidara or I'll kill you" he hissed. "Psh, whatever, un. I can't believe he's your type though" Deidara muttered. "And you think I did either?" Sasori sighed.

*Flashback*

"Thank you Kisame, un" Deidara said before leaving. Kisame chuckled until he heard a throat clearing.

"Uh-oh."

"Damn right. I'm going to kill you" Sasori said angrily, stalking towards the blue-skinned man. "Whoa, little man. J-just calm down, I'm sure we can talk about this" Kisame muttered as the redhead locked the door. "You're dead."

The redhead lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground. They thrashed around on the floor landing punches and scratches on each other. After several minutes the pair stopped to take a breather. "Damn, you're tough" Kisame panted pinning Sasori's arms on the side of his head and looking down at him.

"Shut up and let go of me!" Sasori yelled, desperately trying to pry himself from the man's hold. "Nope, I kinda like this position" Kisame chuckled, running one hand down the others body and playfully squeezing the man's ass. Sasori gasped and head butted him, but Kisame didn't let go. "I hate you" Sasori grunted. "Well, why don't you tell me that over dinner?" Kisame smirked.

He had to admit the redhead was kind of hot. With his fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was just begging to be tamed. "Tomorrow at eight. If you're late or cheap I'll kick your blue ass" Sasori muttered. "Then it's a date" Kisame smiled and let Sasori go.

*End Flashback*

"So, who's pitching and who's catching, un?" Deidara asked, tossing a pack of t-shirts in the cart. Sasori's face flushed a bright red. "None of your damn business." Deidara laughed loudly.

"Oh, the great almighty Sasori no Danna is a catcher, un! That's just great" Deidara laughed. "Dumbass" Sasori growled. "So, come on. Tell me about your da – oof! Sorry, I didn't see you there, un." Deidara said looking up.

When his eyes locked with dark obsidian ones he froze.

**0-0-0-0 **

"It is you" Itachi muttered staring at Deidara. Deidara looked the same as he did years ago. Of course he grew some in height but he still had that god like aura about him; with his beautiful tan skin and gold hair. His lithe, firm body with legs that could – Itachi mentally shook his head.

Now was not the time because things weren't the same anymore. "Itachi? Wow, it's been awhile, un" Deidara's voice broke through Itachi's mental rant. "Y-yeah, it has. So, how have you been?" Itachi replied looking into those ocean blue pools.

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat as Itachi gazed into his eyes. "Good, I'm still doing my art, un" Deidara said. Itachi smiled a bit. "I heard. You've become quite famous now." Deidara's face flushed.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. And you and the company, un."

Itachi shrugged. "Yeah, ever since Uchiha and Yamanaka merged we have doubled the clients. Which means more paperwork for me" Itachi chuckled and Deidara smiled. They stood there in an awkward silence until a shrill ring broke the trance.

"Oh excuse me" Itachi murmured, flipping the phone open. "Hello? Yes, I'm on my way. Bye." "I guess that's your cue to go, un?" Deidara said. "Yeah, sorry. Um, maybe we can have lunch sometime and catch up?" Itachi asked.

'No! What're you doing? You need to let him go' his mind screamed at him.

"Uh, sure thing, un. Let me see your phone." Itachi watched as Deidara took his phone, punching in his number. "Thanks. I'll give you a call" Itachi said before turning around to leave. "Deidara .." Sasori started. "I don't wanna hear it, un. Come on Sasori" Deidara said.

**0-0-0-0**

"God, I'm so stupid!" Itachi muttered, his head hitting the steering wheel. He knew he shouldn't have asked the blonde for lunch. He was married to Ino.

"Shit."

With that thought Itachi quickly started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. Fifteen minutes later he arrived home and opened his door. "Itachi! You're late hun, what took you so long?" a female voice called. "Uh, long line Ino. Sorry" Itachi replied.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're back" Ino said kissing his cheek. Itachi cringed slightly but Ino didn't notice. "Are you coming to bed?" Ino questioned. "No, I have paperwork to do." Ino pouted. "You always work so hard Itachi. Why don't you just come to bed" Ino whined.

Itachi sighed, pinching his nose. "Ino, please." Itachi said. "Fine, I don't even know why I try." Ino huffed and walked into their room. Itachi walked into his study and locked the door. This always happened. They'd fight and he'd lock himself in his study.

After that kiss that night he decided to give Ino a try. Some dates later they became official and after he graduated college he quickly tied the knot. His father was especially thrilled. His mother and Sasuke weren't exactly happy with his decision.

But to even be remotely closer to Deidara that's what he had to do. Though it was awfully selfish of him, it was the only way to keep from falling into complete depression. Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before filing away his paperwork. Leaving the study he walked to his bedroom.

In their shared bed Ino laid there, her shoulder shaking. The raven strode over to her side and gingerly kissed her wet cheeks. Red eyes opened and a soft, sad smile appeared on her face. Itachi climbed over her kissing her again softly.

"I'm … sorry" he murmured against the crook of her neck. Ino opened her mouth to respond, but he silenced her with a hard kiss. She released a pleasured sigh as Itachi peeled down her shorts and the lost herself in a wave of pleasure.

**0-0-0-0**

Deidara fell back onto his bed, a happy sigh escaping his lips. The man that showed up constantly in his dreams now had his number. Maybe there was hope for them again. They were both adults now and that meant they wouldn't have to sneak around this time.

Countless possibilities ran throughout his mind, leaving the artist dazed. 'Wait, what if he's still with that girl?' His lips formed into a frown, memories of that night resurfacing in his head. He didn't think about that at all.

The possibility made his heart ache painfully.

Did he really believe Itachi would wait for him after all these years? And it was his entire fault for his lack of faithfulness. He pushed his raven haired angel into that girl's arms. Deidara groaned in frustration and pulled at his hair. The only thing he could do now is to wait for Itachi to call him.

"If he even wants to …" the blonde muttered before drifting off to sleep.

**0-0-0-0**

I'm sorry if this was kind of a sad chapter, but don't worry you won't be disappointed for long :)

Please R&R. I wanna hear your thoughts

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**0-0-0-0**

"… and that should bring in a three percent increase" a raspy voice said from the phone speaker. "Fine, but I want copies of the records by Thursday" Itachi replied before ending the phone conference.

He sat in silence, thumbing a pen on his desk for a while until he got up and closed his office door. He opened a cabinet in his desk and pulled out his cell.

Pressing the power button he waited as the phone booted up before searching through his contacts. A highlighted bar hovered over the contact for a second and then without another moments' hesitation he clicked call.

Itachi bit his lip as the ringer rung slowly. It rang about four times when Itachi considered giving up. Just as he was about to hang up a voice called out to him.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, it's me, un. Sorry I almost missed your call" he heard the male breathe heavily into the phone. A small smile grazed over Itachi's face.

"I'm just glad you answered."

"So, uh, what's up?" Deidara asked. "I was just wondering if you were free for lunch today." Itachi asked looking outside the window. "Sure, what time, un?"

"How about now? The café on sixth?" Itachi suggested.

Deidara let out a chuckle. "Now sounds great, un. See you later" Deidara said in a low tone. Itachi felt a sudden wave of lust wash over him at the sound of the blonde's voice.

He was in deep trouble.

**0-0-0-0**

Deidara sat at the table, his fingers drumming against the polished wood. Why did he feel like a nervous wreck? It was just Itachi.

"Yeah, just Itachi, un. Only sexier, more taboo, and God those eyes looking all over my –" Deidara stopped, feeling his face flush and southern regions harden.

"What is wrong with me?" Deidara muttered.

"So, you talk to yourself now Iwa?" a silky voice chuckled.

Deidara looked up with a smile and quickly got up to hug Itachi. "It's good to see you" Deidara sighed burying his face into the ravens' neck. Itachi let go of a shaky breath.

"Deidara."

The blonde suddenly tensed and let go, winding his hands together. "I'm sorry, un. Thank you for coming" he said. "Ahem, no problem. Please sit down" Itachi replied, gesturing with his hand toward the seat.

Deidara saw the mocking glint of a ring on his left hand as he sat and began to pick at his napkin. 'I knew it' He thought bitterly. "So how have you been, un?" the blonde asked still looking down.

"I've been fine; business has definitely been going well and you?" Itachi plucked the napkin from Deidara's hand, forcing him to look at him. "Well, I just sold some paintings for a pretty hefty price. And then I have an exhibit in a month" the artist beamed, forgetting his upset.

Itachi chuckled. "Would you mind if I attended? I do have quite an appreciation for art, especially yours" the Uchiha smirked. He didn't know why he said it but it felt so natural and right. Deidara's cheeks flushed a bright red before he straightened up.

"I wouldn't mind at all Mr. Uchiha. And I'm honored that you favor my art, un" Deidara stabbed a piece of his food and ate it slowly. Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance. Two can play at that game.

"Well, your art is pretty impressive if I do recall Mr. Iwa" Itachi let his name roll off his tongue. Deidara glared playfully and leaned forward.

"Pretty impressive? I'm sure you've forgotten how great it is, un. Maybe one day I can show it to you – my art that is" the blonde purred. Itachi groaned heatedly, his eyes boring into Deidara's'.

Deidara smiled and then his eyes flickered down. Reaching into his pocket he brought out his cell phone and sighed. "Well, as much as I would love to talk more about art, I have to get back to work, un".

Deidara stood and squeezed Itachi's shoulder. "Thanks for lunch Mr. Uchiha, un. Let's do it again." And with that the blonde was gone. Itachi's mouth twitched up a bit as he paid for the bill and left the café.

**0-0-0-0**

"Thank you Miss Haruno that will be all" Itachi said shooing the woman out of his office. Once she was gone Itachi relaxed in his seat. Ever since lunch the other day they've been texting one another.

Maybe even flirting but that wasn't a big deal right? The Uchiha sighed not even bothering to think about it anymore. Just as he was about to make a short call his cell buzzed.

'That better not be Ino' he thought.

Ino had been acting a bit strange, even for her and expressed it by frequently calling him at work. Picking it up he saw that it was Deidara and answered quickly. "Wanting another lunch meeting Mr. Iwa?" Itachi teased.

"Itachi, I need you … now, un" the blonde said in a husky tone.

Itachi's eyes enlarged at the statement. "Uh, come again?" he gulped.

"After our lunch date I just couldn't get you out of my mind, un. I kept thinking about your hands all over my body. Please Itachi, I need you" Deidara breathed out.

Itachi shivered slightly. "Where are you?" the raven growled. "My house. It's those condo apartments on 78th street, C4. Hurry, un."

"Okay" Itachi said snapping his phone shut.

Getting up quickly he gathered his things and walked out of his office. "Miss Haruno, I'm done for the day. Any calls come in take a message and fax them to me" he said quickly left the building before she answered.

Itachi practically sprinted to his car and jumped in. Without even a second thought he pulled off his wedding ring and tossed it in the glove compartment.

**0-0-0-0**

Itachi knocked on the door and it flew open Deidara standing there with wild, lust filled eyes. He stepped into the house, grabbed Deidara by his hips and kissed him hard.

Deidara groaned and wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi slipped his tongue inside the blonde's mouth exploring every inch before pulling away.

"Wrap your legs around me" he whispered. Deidara nodded and did as told, his cock brushing against the Uchiha's hip. Itachi hissed as Deidara rocked gently against him moaning into his neck.

"Bedroom, second door to your right, un" Deidara huffed. Itachi followed the directions and tossed the blonde on the bed. He undid the buttons of his shirt, throwing it to the side and took off Deidara's'.

"You're as beautiful as I remember" Itachi said kissing his jaw and to his shoulder.

Reaching down he took Deidara's hand, thumbing the mouth slits. "I missed these things" he murmured before running his tongue along them. The hand mouth opened and the tongue darted out eagerly to wrestle with the Uchihas'.

Deidara moaned heatedly as Itachi made out with his hand. "S-stop teasing, un" he whined. Itachi smirked and gave one last lick to the mouth.

"Still so impatient" Itachi chuckled as he took off his pants and the blondes. With no more clothes in the way Itachi let his hands rub slowly over the blonde's lithe hips.

"Suck" Itachi commanded putting two fingers near Deidara.

Deidara took a small lick at the fingers before bringing them into his mouth. He ran his tongue sensuously over each digit, his tongue wrapping individually around each one.

The blonde sucked lightly on the fingers before Itachi pulled them out, his teeth grazing them a bit. Placing one finger at the entrance, he pushed inside Deidara's heat and his other hand made small circles on his hip.

"Ngh … more, un" Deidara groaned pushing against the invader. Itachi groaned and hurriedly pushed the last two digits inside, feeling the sweet tightness of his blonde. After he was sure Deidara was prepared he pulled his fingers out, which made him whine at the loss.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this. Of us Deidara" Itachi murmured. The raven lined up in between the blonde's legs, casually tossing one leg up on his shoulder.

"Relax babe" was all that was said before he pushed all the way in.

Itachi hissed as Deidara's heat surrounded his cock. Itachi gave a roll of his hips, causing Deidara to throw his head back with a soft moan.

The raven proceeded to kiss along his lover's jaw down to his neck as he rocked his body gently against him.

'In, out, roll' Itachi chanted in his head, holding Deidara's hips when he bucked upward.

"Mm, Itachi, un!" Deidara panted heatedly and turned his head to the right giving Itachi more access. Itachi's lips ghosted over the blonde's Adams apple, his tongue flicking it lightly.

"God, you taste so good. Even better than I remember" the Uchiha whispered on his skin. He closed his mouth over the pulsing vein in his neck and gave it a hard suck.

"Aah! P-please just fuck me, un" Deidara cried. Itachi gave one final suck, leaving behind a dark mark.

"It'll be my pleasure babe" he replied in a low tone.

Pulling out to the tip he gave Deidara a predatory smirk before slamming back in. Keeping a steady pace Itachi thrust in and out of Deidara as the blonde eagerly pushed back onto him.

"Nghh … h-harder Itachi, un!" Deidara moaned his hand mouths biting into the ravens' shoulder. Itachi growled and gripped Deidara's hips as he thrust harder into the blonde's tight heat.

'I should know this body like the back of my hand. Where is it?' he thought.

Itachi shifted his angle slightly; a strangled moan erupted from Deidara. "Aah, there, un! Do it a-again!" Deidara panted.

"My pleasure" Itachi grinned and began to thrust into Deidara's prostate harder and faster.

"I-Itachi, I'm c-cumming, un!" Deidara cried arching his back as he came. Itachi grunted harshly pulling out and slamming back in to Deidara's prostate as he came hard his seed coating Deidara's insides.

"Mmm, Deidara" Itachi groaned riding out his orgasm. Itachi laid his head on Deidara's shoulder panting before he pulled out with a loud pop and laid beside him, wrapping him in his arms.

"I've missed you so much Dei" Itachi muttered into the others' neck. "I missed you too, un. It's been too long" Deidara replied. "Deidara about that incident six years ago, I –"

"No! I-I don't want to think about that right now, un. I just want to hold you Itachi" Deidara pleaded.

He knew it was wrong because Itachi was married but he couldn't help how he felt about this man. He loved Itachi and that would never change.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm right here Deidara" Itachi said softly and kissed his head. Itachi pulled the covers up to cover their bodies as they drifted off to sleep.

**0-0-0-0**

I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon and I hope it was good enough.

Since thanksgiving is coming up I won't have time to write for a bit, plus I have to prewrite the next chapter.

So with that said, please be patient with me and Happy Holidays to all! :)

R&R!

Kimiko Hyuuga-chan


End file.
